Training
by Dragoona
Summary: You can say there is a special training that us Hyuga's hold in high tradition.I find it sickening. But after many years of doing it, it's now natural to me. I would change my entire life to get it to stop. But it became harder after Naruto-Kun found out.
1. Rape Me

_**OK this is my most sick and twisted story yet. It's the incest parts of it are based of a doujinshi I read.... a little bit....WARNING this is definitely not for little kids. Or older teens for that matter. It's that wrong. Quite frankly I don't think old people should read it either... It may cause heart attacks, (The sick thing is that it's a young teen writing it) this story is mainly Hinata's POV **_

_**Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine. If he was I'd be writing in Japanese right now.**_

_I guess you could say there is a special training that the Hyuga's have. One that had been held in high tradition. I on the other hand find it sickening. But after so many years of practicing such dastardly things, you could also say that I had gotten used to it. It was never in my intention to do such things. But when you were as young as I was when it had started, your mind would be going slower than your body. If I knew what it was I wouldn't have even started. I would have been willing enough to change my name, my personality; I would trade my very life, as long as it meant I didn't have to do this. Although I had found, that the hardest part of it, is when someone finds out._

"Hey Hinata, ready for the mission?" Naruto asked.

"H-hai."

"Sorry we're late." the rest of team 8 replied.

"I-it's okay I-I guess"

_The mission a few months ago was simple. All we had to do was deliver a couple of stupid scrolls to someone. But earlier that day I had done that 'special' training. Kurenai and Naruto hadn't noticed a single thing. But Shino and Kiba started looking at me weird that day. Akamaru was barking, telling Kiba something. And they just remained in the back, whispering to each other. I heard my name pass there lips from time the time. I had become a little worried. _

"Uh, Hinata, I'm just being, well curious and all and I know that curiosity killed that cat. But in liking dogs means it doesn't count, right."

"I think what Kiba is trying to say is that he has a question for you. And he's worried you might not answer it truthfully because it's very, well, personal, you could say." Shino said.

_Personal, the word struck me. I had a bad feeling. I kept my cool, but I was still worried. _"W-w-well, w-what I-I-is i-i-t" _My stuttering had increased itself through sub-conscious fear._

"Well. Recently... actually ever since I've known you. Sometimes I've notice these small, sometimes bigger, white patches of thick-ish, liquid on your jacket. Akamaru and I noticed a smell. And being a guy and all it's a very familiar smell." Kiba started.

_My eyes widened, and in my mind I panicked. He knew._

"What kind of smell?" Kurenai asked suspiciously.

"One of, well, um, I'm not really sure of how to say it." Kiba admits.

"Something that smells greatly like semen." Shino concluded. " Not surprisingly, my bugs have smelt and seen it as well."

"Hinata...?" Kurenai said

_I had my head turned down. I couldn't believe that they I figured it out. I thought that I was able to keep my personal and normal lives separate. But it is another thing in which I had failed. I had thought that I had no evidence that could be seen nor smelt. Or even be detected. I thought wrong._

"Did you... well, you know, how else could it have gotten on your jacket. I guess what I mean is, is it true? " Naruto questioned.

"H-hai."

_A look of shock and maybe even fear spread through them. They asked so many questions. Like who, and where, and why. I had to tell them the whole story. I didn't want to. But if I didn't, for all know they could of thought of me as a...a whore. And them being my closest of friends, I didn't want to loose them. Especially Naruto-Kun. If he had thought of me like that I would have committed suicide. Now that I think of it. Maybe I should of. I could of done it right there. A kunai through my neck and I wouldn't had to have told them. And in the end the questions would lead to the demise of clan... Fucking peer pressure ruins everything._

_**Fast Forward 3 months**_

_Three days in a week I have to train. I stay up late doing this training, but only at my fathers' request. Perhaps it is why I fail in my normal training during the day. Because I am in lack of sleep during the night. But I suppose the saddest sickening part of it, is that in some dark region that lurks inside the deepest part of me, in a twisted and sick way, you could say, I enjoy this._

"You seem to be improving a little bit. Still not as good as when you were younger though."

_That's what I had heard Neji say as I stopped sucking on him like had usually done._

"This is turning into so much more fun now that we're older. Then again your body has grown quite better than any male could hope. Lord Hiashi when can we exactly move pass the blow jobs and move into more intimate things." _I couldn't believe Nii-San could have been capable of saying such crude things. But I had still kept myself in check as I waited for my father to speak. _

"I do suppose that we have been working on this for a long time. It would have been shorter if Hinata could get it right. But it is of time we do move on. But I will continue by mixing our usual practices with newer things."

_Newer things? Oh god I hope I do not loose my virginity now. Let alone not to a family member. Whether it's right or wrong in my family I still believe incest is sick._

"Hinata come here. I will show you what those newer things will be. And remove your clothing. This training will no longer require you to be wearing it." Lord Hyuga announced. _I grimaced at seeing the smirk on Neji's face as I got rid of my clothes. This was much too fast. I had never actually taken my clothes off in front of anyone. Hell I don't even look in the mirror when I take off my clothes before a shower. But I had done this on that night in spite of my will to run away. _

"Good. Now come here."

_My father didn't have his attire on. He was also nude. I was used to it by now._

"Now do what you are usually commanded."

_I began to go up and down his shaft. As usual, following my exact routine of what speeds and what to do with my tongue. I've been doing it since I was 7 it doesn't bother me much anymore. But then he did something I did not expect. I felt my own father, grab my breast and begin to brush over and pinch it with his hand. I had still kept to what I was doing so he would not keep me late again for disobedience. But then I was at a complete stop. His other hand had traveled much further. Until I felt a two fingers begin to rush in and out of me. Neji just smiled as he watched. Hanabi had turned away. She didn't like this training either. Even though according to Neji and Father she was better than I. _

_I moaned. That little part of me that enjoyed this had begun to sneak its way to the surface._

"I did not give you permission to stop." _I was in shock. I was... was being molested by my own father. A blow job is one thing. But this is too far. I began to tear up. I was only eighteen. I was definitely not ready for this. I remained at a stand still._

"Perhaps I wasn't clear. I said continue now." _he pushed my head up and down._

"Father please stop! I don't think big sister is enjoying this. You're hurting her."

"Hanabi go to your room."

"But-"

"It's past your bedtime. Go to your room." _Now it's just me with Nii-San and father. I have terrible feeling about this._

"I am quite happy that your little sister has left. Now I will be able to teach you what you should be learning at the age of fifteen. Thank you for giving this request Neji...... Now make her scream!"

_I felt Neji come behind me. I had screamed, very loudly too. He had gone into my ass. He had gone into me, and pulled himself out with quick succession. My father forced my mouth down on him again. Neji had sped up and shoved it inside of me as far as he could go. He pulled me off of my father to push me to my limit. I screamed as He pushed me down onto his dick over and over again in this sitting up position. My father had stood up and put himself back into my mouth. He had cum so much and so much faster than I could handle. Neji had also picked up speed. Although he had yet to try and take my virginity, this still hurt like Hell. I tried so hard to hold in all my moans. But I couldn't help it. I let out a pleasureful groan and had gotten aroused to the extent of a full orgasm. I cumed greatly. Neji then switched positions. My father pushed me to the ground and put me back into doggy position._

"Neji, she's had a good taste of us. Go and see what she tastes like. She should be as sweet as her mother was."

_Neji smirked at grabbed my ass to keep me still. He licked up the juices that came from me. He fingered me very quickly, going faster than my father did. I just kept to what they wanted. The rest of the night they had continued to do just about everything thinkable to me. Except anything that involved taking my virginity. I was in pain. I wanted for them to stop. By the time they were finished I was on the ground, covered in there cum, and my own wetness._

"Why...why are you doing this to me?"

"It is a part of a Hyuga's training"

"Training?! What kind of training involves you raping your own daughter!?" I yelled

"We're not raping you." Neji says putting himself back into my ass.

"Y-yes you are" I said as I cringed in pain.

"If this were rape then you'd be pleading for us to stop and putting up a fight. Instead you are perfectly still, and we are hearing you moan in delight. Obviously wanting more of what we give you" Hiashi said meagerly.

_I hate to agree with them. But it, in a way is true. That part of me has fully come out making me enjoy this to full extent._

"Guess it's just the Hyuga instinct to inbreed."

"I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Oh yes you do"

"I'll do anything to put an end to this!"

"Anything h'm? Well then. How about this, once you are able to get laid with us, well enough to surpass anyone who I had trained with. Including your mother. Who was well enough for me to impregnate her twice in training-"

"That was the only reason my sister and I are alive... because of this....training."

"It is the only reason any Hyuga is alive. No one likes the idea of incest. So years ago they came up with this shenanigan to preserve the Hyuga line." Lord Hyuga admits.

"How am I able to surpass someone who you made Pregnant if you are the only people I do this sickening thing with" I said with a pout.

"I suppose that might have been the loop hole Lord Hyuga thought of. It took him years of training to create you. It will take years before you are set free from us. And by that time you'll be pregnant yourself, by me nonetheless. Who else would want to help you with this training? Anyone who would find what you do out would think of Kohona's nicest girl to be nothing but a slut."

"So you're already planning to be the father of the first child I have?"

"Of every child you will have." Neji said with a smile

_Neji was right. No matter what I can't do anything but just let them have there way with me. Chances are the same thing that happened to my mother will happen to me. Except with Neji. Then again Father-daughter incest is most common. But he already made my mom pregnant. He'd obviously give Neji a turn, on me. Ah fuck! I guess I'll just go with it. Who would actually want to help me anyway? I was just in a threesome with my father and Neji. I suppose Neji is right. I am nothing but a worthless little sex-loving slut._

_**The perfect ending words! ...Oh gods I cant believe I just wrote that! I am sooooo gonna take a bath in... Something that removes pervy germs. Well I warned you. **_


	2. Rescue Me!

_I drearily walk out of bed. My body aches terribly from last night's session. And as of now, I detest the person who ever invented the anal position. I prepared myself for when I go to practice with my team. Perhaps Naruto coming to practice with us will make me feel better, or worse. I'm not sure if I am able to trust any male within a seven kilometer distance of my house! Even if it is Naruto. Well at least he'll be there to help me if Neji starts acting up. Why did he have to choose today to train with us?_

"Hey Hinata, you ready for **training**?" Kiba says beginning to stretch. "... Hinata?"

_I just remained silent. I couldn't bare speaking. That word... t-training.(_Mental stuttering LOL)_ If I spoke, it would merely be me bursting into tears. I certainly wouldn't want to face such embarrassment with Naruto nearby._

"Are you okay?" Shino asked in a worried tone.

_My face was blank and my skin was pale white .And I mean whiter than usual. (I seriously need a tan.... anyway), my head remained faced down, and I dared not speak._

"Hinata is there something you want to tell us?" Kurenai asked.

"Seriously Hinata, you're making us very worried. You already know that any secret would be safe with us."Naruto said

_Neji looked at Naruto and the others. He was obviously curious at what made Naruto so sure of himself and my team. Although I believe he may have found out why. Then again, the other boys were giving him dirty looks. He just looked at me with a look of shook and anger. I had a terrible feeling at what was to come when I went home._

_But for them to even make a tiny reference was like sending a sword through me. It was like I could actually feel the pain. It is causing me to feel dizzy. I collapse to the ground. But I have yet to loose my consciousness. Naruto runs over to me._

"Guys... We need to take her to the hospital, pronto."

"What?! Why what's wrong?!" Kurenai said in a hurry.

"Her skin has become really pale, and its ice to the touch. There is something terribly wrong with her. There just has to be."

_I gazed up at Naruto. He had much worry in his eyes. I had been lying on the ground, with him holding me. I had become too pale for a blush to be seen. Although I know I am. I looked toward my teammates and they also had concern spreading through them. I fainted. Naruto had picked me up bridal style and brought me to the hospital._

_**Time skip to after Hinata wakes up**_

"Baa-Chan, what's wrong with her." Naruto asked.

_I felt very weak and it seemed as if I lost my strength to stand. Good thing I am lying down._

"She is, in a way, is perfectly healthy."

"Then why is she acting like this?!" Neji shouted.

_Only when we are not alone does he act normal. Being in his presence scared me. Let alone while being in a hospital. Then an image popped into my mind. That of me being in this very hospital room, screaming, while having Neji's child. I began to feel sicker, and I see my pulse on the screen become a lot slower. _

"Hinata has lost her will to live. Something in her life is causing her much grief and pain. Something that has grown to be quite massive in her mind, otherwise it wouldn't bother her at all. This pain has somehow found its way into her sub conscious, which in turn, begins to command the part of her which is conscious to make her seem to be in sudden sickness. In other words, her sub-conscious is telling her body to slow its processes, and prepare itself for death."

_I see Neji's expression change greatly. He knows exactly what is going on, as do I now. My body is working against me and committing suicide. Jeez, I thought that if I ever killed myself that I'd be at least aware of it. But I guess it is something to look forward to. No more will I have to train. I may die a virgin, but at this rate, I don't really give a damn. My life never had value anyway. My friends find me nothing but a burden that isn't capable of anything. And my family thinks of me as nothing but a slutty sex toy. I should die. I've avoided death far too long. It's about fucking time I go to Hell._

_All of a sudden my hearing becomes fuzzy and my eyes begin to close. There is a long beep heard coming from the heart monitor. The others are talking, seemingly shouting. I can't tell. My eyes are closing until they are completely shut._

_**Fast forward **_

"Please, oh god, please wake up." Naruto pleads.

"(Long sigh) she isn't going to wake up Naruto. She's been in a state of comatoseness for the past month." Sakura says.

"I can beg can't I? It might help.... maybe.....she'll hear me...." Naruto trailed off.

"Give it up Naruto chances are it won't do any help."

"I'll do what I want and it will work!"

"Whatever you s- Huh? Her heart rate it's.... increasing? Sakura take her off the respirator for a second." Tsunade asked.

_I began to sweat a lot and my breathing became heavy. My heart rate increased (no duh) and my eyes were darting back and forth beneath my eyelids._

"Is she waking up?" Neji asks.

"The hell I know" Tsunade says with a confused look

_My eyes shot open and I sat up and looked around. I see weird wires going into my arms and I pull them out. A bunch of people are looking at me. A boy with blonde, spiky hair came up and hugged me tight. I, unsure of what to do, reach behind him and return the favor. _

"Thank God your awake, Hinata."

"Hinata? Who's that?" I ask.

"Whadoya mean? That's who you are."

"It is?"

"Yes"

"Really"

"Why do you keep asking?" Naruto said raising his voice.

"I don't like the name."

"Why not?"

"The name means like the sun and niceness. What do I look like, a power puff girl?"

_Everyone around the room began to laugh._

"Well if that what you think, Neji do not tell Hinata her last name." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Why not!" I said childishly.

"Because it's almost a synonym to your first name."

"Ah fuck... OK let me think... a synonym of Hinata... Hyuga?"

"Yup" Neji says with a laugh.

"What's with the blind girl?"

"What did you call me?!" Neji says outraged.

"Well, long hair, means your probably a girl. White eyes generally mean you're blind." _Neji looks at me like if he were going to explode. He calms himself and attempts to explain. _

"Okay, look, first off, you have eyes exactly like mine. So if I'm blind, then so are you. Next I'm a boy. I like the hair it makes me looks cool."

"It makes you look gay."

Another burst of laughter fills the room... I don't get it though.... it does make him look gay!

"I'm guessing I'm going to ask Hiashi if I should get a haircut."

"Who's Hiashi?" I asked.

"He's your father." Naruto replies.

"He sounds mean."

"He is" Kiba says.

_Neji then has what appears to be a sickening idea. He smirks pervertedly._

"Well perhaps you may be able to regain a little bit of your memory, if you were to perhaps, come back home. After all your father and I have been extremely anxious to see you in full health again."

_Seeing that look on his face brought back all those memories of training. Especially our most recent of training._

"N-no I'll b-be fine here." _N__aruto saw the look on his face and he saw my expression on my face. He knew exactly why I refused. _

"Hinata, as sorry as I am to say it, well actually I really don't care, but to regain your memory, it must be taken place outside of the hospital. Perhaps it would be better if you were to head home." Tsunade said

"No! I uh mean, perhaps Hinata could stay with me." Naruto requests.

"Why should she! I think she would be a lot better if she came home." Neji protested.

Naruto began to think for a second. "I would find it in her interest to come with me. I'm always on the move so she would have a better chance on regaining her memory. If she went home she would probably be stuck in a stuffy house all day."

_Neji looked at him in a frustrated manor. Neji pretty much figured that he was beat._

"If it's what Hinata wants." Neji said trying to keep from exploding. "I will go with you...N..." _I had completely forgotten his name. But then I stared into his light blue eyes that were looking at me while he gave me his cute little foxy grin._

"Nar...Naruto-Kun."

"See Neji, I'm already helping her regain her memory."

_**Again with the fast forwarding**_

"Naruto-Kun, why did you decide to help me?"

"Because, I want to make sure, or at least I should try to, get your family to stop hurting you."

"How did you know about that?"

"You told me."

"When?"

"On a mission a few months ago. You told Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, and I about how badly your family had treated you"

"Thank you Naruto-Kun."

"All I want to do is help. It's because of them that you were even put into the hospital. Which makes me wonder what they did to you? You were almost dead because of it. But if you don't want to remember, you don't have to. I don't want you to remember any pain."

"Sadly, because of the look Neji gave me. It was the first thing that had come into my mind."

"Well let's talk at that when we're back at my house."

_Naruto lead me into his house. At this point it was already quite dark. He turned on the light revealing a little mess. Well actually a big one. I guess he kinda figured Hyuga's are neat freaks. I wouldn't agree with him. But the fact that I have my kunais and other weapons_ _organized by date I received them and sharpness, I might have to agree with him. He began to rush around with five clones cleaning up. By the end it was mostly clean. He called it 'happy but healthy'. But quite frankly I still found it a mess. Then again what would I know? I use my Byakugan to find microscopic dirt when cleaning the dishes._

"Ok Hinata, I'll go sleep on the couch. You can have my bedroom."

"Naruto that's very kind but, it is your room and-"

"Which you will be sleeping in."

"No Naruto you can."

"Well if your being so picky about then we'll both sleep in my bed how about that!" Naruto said.

"...Ok"

"What! I mean... Fine then."

_Each of us had changed for bed. Me in my 'why the-Hell-would-I-wear-something-as-short-as-this' nightgown. And him in that little nightcap and a pair of boxers. When he came out I just stared at him. His chiseled chest, big arms, along with that adorable face. Oh god who on this earth could say that he wasn't HOT! I saw him looking at me. His eyes traveled down my body. He stared a little too long at the more personal parts of me, but he's only human. Well with the Kyuubi, it would make him an eighteen years waiting to get laid fox demon. But, wait... waiting to get laid? Oh well, it's probably nothing, just my imagination. Now if I could only imagine him without those boxers on! Whoa, did I seriously just think that! I really need help._

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you going to come to bed." I said

"Uh yeah right."

_He walked up to the bed and then sat down facing away from me. Until he did something I did not expect. He turned around very swiftly and then grabbed and pulled me down onto the bed. I felt him grab me very tightly and pull against his chest._

"Naruto, what are you doing."

"I'm just giving you a big hug. Besides, I just guess you could say I've grown very fond of you."

"You are?!"

"Would I have gone to this extent to help you if I didn't?"

_I blushed. Then I felt something. He was holding me tight enough that I could feel his erecting manhood through his boxers._

"Naruto you're-"

"I know. It's just a simple male reaction. After all, what guy wouldn't when they were so close to a goddess such as yourself?"

"Goddess?"

"Of course you are. For any man who is unable to see your beauty must be blind."

"Naruto I think that was one of the most thoughtful things you've ever said."

(Reading from fortune cookie) "Now your lucky numbers are 1, 3, 17, 34, and 6"

"Naruto!!"


	3. Tell Me!

_**Well... Sorry for this taking long. I swear I'm going to murder all my teachers for keeping me occupied w/ all this stupid Homework!**_

_When I had awoken, I was lying against Naruto's chest being held by his strong arms. A small smile slid onto my face as I looked up at him. I'm safe now. No more training. No more disapproval. No more tears. No more screams. I'm free. And apparently Naruto was just the little key to help me out of my cage. He had just sneakily woke up and kissed me on my cheek very lightly, trying not to feel rushed. Causing me to turn red. He had not let go of me. Just squeezed tighter. _

"Okay Hinata, I let you off pretty easy last night. Now I need you to tell me what happened. You said you would."

"But-"

"Hinata..."

"(sigh) I'm... afraid."

"Okay, I guess that's a start. Now why are you afraid?"

"I ... um ... well.... things are getting ....... worse.....a lot worse."

"What things?"

"Training." I said sorrowfully.

_Naruto is still for a second then wheels turn in his mind and something must've just clicked, a look of utter shock appeared on his face._

"Oh god, please don't tell me they-"

"No, I'm still a virgin... but if I go back home it won't be for long."

"You know something. You're not stuttering at all."

"I stuttered?"

"To a great extreme. But I kinda like you a little better without the stutter"

_He said this in a whispered tone. He slowly came closer, and closer. Our lips were but inches apart. He hesitated for second. But finally dove in for the kiss. It's funny really. I came ever so close into losing my virginity and yet it is but now that I have my very first, real kiss. Damn I had to wait until I was eighteen, that's... fuck I can't remember... Got it! Eight years I've wanted him and I got to be like this. But don't get any wrong ideas; I'm talking about the fact of him kissing me. Not the fact of us lying in a bed together, in very little clothing._

_The kiss became more passionate and intimate as time went on. He was going a little fast for my likings but, as I've said before he's only human. He pushes me down onto the bed and fiddles with my hair. Every second feels like and hour, but neither of us want this to stop. Until we reach the point of which we needed to let go and gasp for air. He lies on his back. I'm just guessing but that must've been his very first real kiss as well. Well.... his first intended kiss.....with a girl. He panted very slightly. I climbed on top of him. I was much smaller than he; I had actually just realized it. I guess I was never close enough to establish height. Or it was another thing my amnesia has caused me to forget_

_He gave me a look of curiosity. I just put my head to his chest. I just stayed like that. I just listened to the sync of his heart beat. I wanted to make sure this is real. Now that I am here, on top of him. Feeling his every movement, and the very sound of his heart and lungs. I didn't want to leave. And I wasn't going to let him leave me._

_But even though I didn't want him to leave..._

"Hinata, you do realize that we're going to have to get dressed." _I still refused to move._

"You seriously don't want to see me nude do you?" _After what I've seen, I don't care! I'm still not moving_

_. _"You have to get dressed and I'm going to see you nude if you don't let go." _I've been unclothed before, I don't like it. But At this rate I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!_

"Well fine then have it my way!" _He playfully picked me up and put me underneath him. He kissed me again and got up grabbing his clothes._

"I'll change in the bathroom; you can change in my room. And don't start the whole little 'you go here I go there' argument like you did with the bed last night."

"Or you'll do what."

"Then we'll both have to change in here."

"Fine then."

"Wait did u just trick me into doing something!"

"No"

"Right." he said sarcastically.

_He and I just got dressed in the room. Of course I tricked him. Come now, all I had to do was grab his dick while we kissed. There is no point in him hiding anyway. I have some sort of eye thing. I can't remember how it works... but I do know I can see through stuff. Including clothes. It's not like it's anything bad, I saw him glance over at me a couple time while we were changing. And I admit to letting him look. Why not, if I can see him whenever I please with the eye thing, he should get a little taste. WAIT! Since when do I have such twisted thoughts! I could've sworn I used to be nice! Ugh I need counseling, first I start talking to myself now I'm inwardly turning into a perv, what next._

_The rest of the day, everyone acted weird around me. Perhaps it was due to the fact that I was acting different. Maybe they thought it was weird how I got out of the hospital. But chances are it was actually the fact I was clinging to Naruto's arm and we were acting all like a couple throughout the day. But that little banshee Sakura, butt into things. Why does she always have to screw up everything?_

"Hey Naruto, it was real nice of you to let Hinata stay with you." The banshee... I mean Sakura said.

_Naruto just flashed his little fox grin. Which I will be training him not to show her! It's too adorable for her. She can be the little silver medal sex toy for Sasuke. Naruto is mine! _

"But I'm just being curious. I've been in your house... where exactly did she sleep?"

"In my bed."

"And where did you sleep?"

"In my bed with her."

"So she slept with you?"

"In a sense, yes. Yes she did. Is there a problem?"

"No not at all. As I said, I was just...curious. Hey Hinata, could you come here a moment I need to talk to you privately. It's about your diagnostics." Sakura said gesturing me away from Naruto.

"Yes.... Sakura was it?"

"Yeah whatever, look Hinata, when this is all over, I want you to stay away from Naruto. Far away."

"What? Why?"

"Look Hyuga, if Sasuke and I were to ever fail, I would have but a single back up. Him. Sasuke hasn't come back, and my chances with him are slipping away. So just back off."

"Why does my life have to contour to your likings?"

"It would be in your best interests as well I assure you." Sakura said with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"How so?"

"Godamnit! Do I have to explain everything to you?"

"Yes"

"Ugh....h'm... Well being with your reputation- Hyuga heiress and all- hanging around with Naruto has already diminished your image."

"I don't care. I'm disowned anyway."

"Um... People may begin to call you many names and such. For being with the 'demon'."

"I don't care. Hell I already have 'failure' as a popular nickname."

"You annoying little bitch!" Sakura began angrily. "I don't care what you say. You will keep away from _**my**_ Naruto. I will make sure you'll burn in Hell if you don't!"

"Um... okay.... awkward...."

"Oi!!! Hinata-Chan!!!! We have to meet up with your team, hurry up!"

"Okay Naruto-Kun." _With this I give Sakura a dirty look and walk off making sure to have it seem like a big deal. She just gave me a death glare. Like I'm afraid of her. All she can do is heal people... and punch really hard. Why should __**I**__ be afraid of __**her**__? Hell, all I have to do is.... uh... poke her some special way and she won't be able to use that um.... blue stuff? Ugh this is just plain ridiculous._

_Naruto took me to my teams training grounds._ _When we get there it is fairly simple. A couple of training dummies stuck into the ground, a semi-small lake, open area of grass, and lastly a surrounding blanket of trees. Three people stood waiting there.... and a dog. One had a large, hefty dark green jacket on. The hood was up and his (as far as I could tell) eyes were covered by goggles. The other boy had cat like eyes, which were just slits. He had on a black leather jacket with a fishnet shirt under it, and black pants. The dog had seemed to like him the most. Luckily there was a girl. I'd hate to be the only one with a group like this. For some reason the word rape comes into my mind when I look at them. Anyway the girl was covered in bandages. Probably for no apparent reason. And she had on this....thing; I'm not sure what it is... Maybe a tunic or something.... well whatever it was a read sleeve came out of it on one side. _

_Naruto sadly assured me it was my team. These freaks? One of them hides themselves in the jacket. Another is hypocritical by having cat-like eyes and loving dogs. Plus the one who probably doesn't realize how tacky and obscure her outfit really is. How do I fit into this picture? Team 8? C'mon.... I don't even like that number... _

_For the remainder of the day Naruto and the rest of team "8" trained. I stayed at the sidelines. It was Naruto's idea. If I watch the others fight it might help me remember my own fighting styles. It did a little. I remembered the use of the Byakugan. Since I had apparently used it to sneak through the Genjutsu's ... wait it's on the tip of my tongue... She the one with red eyes and the over-revealing outfit... You know, she's all married to the team leader of that fat guy and the lazy ass.... Kurenai! Yeah the Genjutsu's she had always cast._

_From my view it looks as if Kiba were losing to Naruto. Each time one shadow clones had disappeared three more appeared. I still don't understand how no one can tell which Naruto is the real one. I have two methods. One using the Byakugan, and the other a monkey could figure out. They Byakugan one's pretty easy. Whenever Naruto uses his chakra, the seal on his stomach appears, right? If he makes a clone look for the one with the seal. All the others shouldn't have one because none of them used there chakra (yet). My other method is actually a little more mediocre than you'd expect. If you look down, you see shadow clones have no shadows. Hence the name. How much more simple can it get?_

_Out of the shadows a girl had appeared. Her eyes were kinda brown, maybe black. She had on a fishnet shirt with an open jacket over it. Along with shorts and peculiar mark on her neck._

"What do you want Anko." Kurenai said distastefully.

"Lady Hokage has been doing a little digging recently and she needs Hinata at the Hospital. Something about the Hyuga's has come to her attention, so I'm told."

"Um... who's she? I question stupidly

"I am Mitarashi Anko. Special Jounin. If you refuse to come with me due to my status as a special Jounin, I am permitted to kill you."

_I back away in a scared manner, trying to hide behind Kurenai._

"Anko she just got out of the hospital with amnesia a day ago! Stop trying to frighten the poor girl. Don't you think that she has been through enough?!" Kurenai barked.

"Humph! I was just trying to have a little fun. Well, the Hyuga girl still needs to come with me."

"Um, okay. Your not going to hurt me is you."

"Of course not now come."

I left with Anko, my friends looking at me as I went along. I had a bad feeling were this was going.

_**Okay, I'm sorry that this took so long. I started it, and then kept it on hold. But today is a holiday so I got this chapter out. And I did a last minute change to chapter 1 and 2 before I posted them. So in some things it says there 15 in others 18. So there actual age is 18. Well that's all for now folks. (THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE DONE 3-16-09)**_


	4. Kidnapped Me?

_**Okay, first off, yes I know chapter 3 sucked. But it was all for the set up of this chapter. And quite frankly I'm getting tired of writing in Hinata's POV. Besides, she's in the hospital. What is she going to say about outside life? So for this and maybe the next chapter will have different POV's in them. Including third person, which will be what I'm starting off with.**_

The Hokage sits at her desk with Anko standing in front of her. Tsunade bares a very serious look upon the person who Anko had brought. The person next to the Oro-reject quivered at the Hokage's stare. Anko snickered.

"Shizune! How dare you leave without my approval! I had to go ahead and send Anko to hunt you down." Lady Hokage yelled

"Hey I need some free time at some point! There is no way your going to have me stand next to you all day long."

"Well what were you doing?"

"Stuff"

"What kinda stuff?" Anko asked with a smirk.

"Stuff that's all you need to know."

"Well since you refuse to tell me, then go back out and fetch Naruto for me."

"Why, can't you just send Anko? I mean, you sent her to get me right."

"Why you ask? Because, that's all you need to know." The Hokage said with a smile.

_**At the hospital**_

In a secret room had Hinata awoken . She found that she was strapped to a chair. A very comfortable chair, yes. But she was still strapped to it. She had remembered being escorted to the hospital by "Anko". She had seemed a little strange though. Not talking much. In a puff of smoke, Anko disappeared. And in her place girl perhaps a few years older than Hinata appeared. She has red eyes, matching hair color and an unusual hairstyle; her hair is short and unkempt on one side, and long and combed on the other. This person had dragged Hinata to the back of the hospital. When she had stopped to look at her apparent kidnapper, she had been knocked unconscious.

Upon awaking she discovered she had been in a room like she had never been in while in the hospital. It was dark. And there was but a few lanterns in the room. Each of which were by the walls. Except one that was in the middle of the room. Each light source had an eerie green glow to it. Hinata sat in front of the green lantern in the middle of the room.

"What's going on, where am I." The Hyuga heiress questioned.

"You are in the torture chambers which lie beneath the hospital. They haven't been used for years. Not since Orochimaru had used them for his experiments anyway" A cloaked person said.

Someone who had covered there head by a hood came through two stone doors which sealed themselves after closing. "Hello little Hyuga." The person _hissed._

"Let me go!"Hinata shrieked angrily.

"Feisty one aren't you? Well no matter how much you plead your staying here. Until I get the right answers."

"Who are you and what am I doing here!"

"I am the one who is asking the questions here not you!"

"I refuse to answer any question until you answer mine!"

"Then I will torture you brutally." The cloaked man said in delight.

"And what information would you get out of me then." Hinata snapped back.

_**Training with Team 8**_

"Hey Naruto, the Hokage wishes to see you." Shizune grunted.

"Humph, first Hinata now me." Naruto mumbled, too soft for Shizune to hear.

"Okay what is it Baa-Chan wants?"

"She wasn't specific. It's probably something to do with Hinata."

"Jeez, what do you people think I'm doing to her for me to be called to the Hokage's office?"

"Well what are you doing to her if your being so defensive about it." Kiba said jokingly. Naruto growled and left with Shizune.

"Okay Baa-Chan what is it that you want?"

"How is Hinata doing is my question." The Hokage said. Anko stood in a corner watching the discussion.

"That is your question!? You had Anko bring her to the hospital to meet you a couple hours ago! You should know yourself!"

"I never you little liar!" Anko snapped

"I had gone to get Shizune."

"That's impossible. You can even ask Shino, and Kiba. They saw you tell Hinata that she was needed at the hospital for something involving her family."

"Um Naruto." The Hokage said in a whispered tone. Naruto looked at the Hokage. "I didn't send Anko to get Hinata. I had told her to get Shizune. Who I had sent to get you. Purposely to check on Hinata."

"But-"

"I'm telling the truth."

Naruto looked down. "But that means Hinata's gone."

"Gone? Impossible I saw the both of you walk by here this morning." Shizune protested.

"Naruto explain what's going on."

"I'm actually not sure myself. But I'll try to explain. After I woke up with Hinata, we got dressed and-"

"Naruto just skip to the part where she gets taken." Shizune requested.

"Wait," Anko began. "If you woke up _with _her that means you were sleeping together."

"What is the big deal about it? So I slept next to her. It's amazing, what next h'm going to say I fucked her!"

"Anko stop interrupting, Naruto continue you story." The 56 year old requested.

"Fine, anyway, while Kiba and I were training. Anko showed up and said that you had needed Hinata at the hospital and that it had something to do with her family. Hinata agreed and they had left. I haven't seen nor heard of Hinata since."

"I see. Were there witnesses to Anko coming, besides you?"

"Yes"

"Who" Tsunade requested.

"The rest of Hinata's team."

"Then that means Hinata was captured by someone with an impressive Henge. Then again.... Hinata could have used a clone..."

"What?"

"If Hinata were to use a shadow clone and then Henge into Anko. Just to get away from all of you. Hell, Hinata is most likely perfectly fine."

_**Torture Chamber**_

"Fine I will tell you why you are hear, but that's all. If you agree with me you will also find who I am. Now Karin release her from her bindings."

"What but then she will fight us. I'm not committing suicide!"

"She has a severe case of amnesia. She is probably unable to battle."

The girl with red hair untied Hinata. "Okay little Hyuga-"

"My name is Hinata not 'little Hyuga'."

"Fine then, Hinata you are here because I have been intrigued with you. I wish for you to come with me. My friends and I were requested to get you."

"Why me?"

"You fit in perfectly with us." The boy omitted. Hinata calmed down. Sticking to what other people wanted got her this far. Why not now?

_**Hinata POV**_

_H'm... perhaps going with them wouldn't be that bad. I mean, doing what others need has gotten me pretty far in life. But then again, many terrible things have come from it. I don't even know who these people are, or where they come from. They could be murderers or experimentalists just waiting for me to be alone. Then again I am alone. What will happen if I say no? Well only one way to find out._

"I refuse."

"What was that" The guy said in a surprised tone of anger.

"I s-said N-no."

_Oh Kami what have I done! He doesn't look to happy. Fuck I don't even remember how to defend myself! _

"Hey you, with the skimpy top on. I suggest you not tempt him. He isn't one who can take it so easily"

"Why what's wrong with him."

"Something terrible." Karin said

"Something bothers all of us. We all have a thing in common. Our lives suck. And as we've heard so does yours."

"Is that why-"

"Yes, we fight together because we each are against something. Like for example, you and I hate our families." A man hiding in a corner of shadow said.

"Now will you join us?"

"I might, if you tell me who you are."

_The girl with red hair and glasses walked up. _"Fine then. My Name is Karin"

_Next came a boy with spiked orange-ish hair, more wild and unruly than Naruto-Kun's. _"I am Juugo."

_A boy who was guarding the door came up next. He had what seemed, through Naruto's description,' Zabuza's sword'. _"Suigetsu if you may."

_The last person I could not see they were hiding in the shadows. All I could tell was through his voice was he was a male._

"Tell me who you are."

"You already know."

"Sasuke?"

_**Didn't expect this did you. Chances are you were ready for a Lemon. Well not this time. For this is a big time switch in story line. If you ever saw Lost Boys or Lost boys 2: The Tribe, well that's what I'm going for, in a way.  
**_


	5. Tempt Me

_**Now keep in mind I don't know much about Team Hebi so... if I screw something up private message me and I'll attempt fixing it.**_

**Worry**

Hinata hadn't come home. And Naruto said she wasn't as his house either. Instead he said Hinata had gone to the hospital for some reason. At the Hokage's request. But when Neji had gotten there, and asked Sakura if she had checked Hinata in. Sakura had counter claimed that Hinata hasn't been to the hospital since her amnesia. This made Neji and Hiashi worry. Not because they don't have there _'training' _partner. But at the fact that Hinata was still family. But it was mainly Hanabi who made them worry. Then again, wouldn't you feel kinda weird if a twelve year old asked _"Daddy. When is big Sister coming home?"_ and you couldn't give an answer.

Naruto woke up bright and early the morning after Hinata left. He had showered and gotten dressed. Wearing his weights on the inside of his jacket. He went outside. But right after he opened the door. He spotted a headband lying on the ground. He picked up. On the back was the name _Hyuga Hinata._ Attached to the headband was a piece of paper. Written in Hinata's hand writing with the words, _Goodbye._ Naruto looked at this. Figuring, either _**A**_... Hinata committed suicide. Or _**B**_... she merely ran away. He was hoping that it was choice _**B**_. He had to go and show this to Hinata's family, and the Hokage immediately. He rushed to see the Hyugas. It was his first priority. If anyone knew Hinata, it would be her family. He was hoping to find clues of her whereabouts.

Upon showing them the note. They gasped and stood looking at Naruto clutching her headband. The were in a state of shock. Appalled if you may. They hadn't a clue wear Hinata would go to. Or where she would kill herself if that be the case. Hopefully it wasn't. They searched the village. And since they were unable to find the Hyuga heiress. They figured, they need the Hokage to help them now.

"Baa-Chan... BAA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed.

Tsunade woke up at Naruto's yelling. Whenever she was drunk and tried to take a nap, Naruto always did something to screw things up. "What do you want brat."

"It's something very important!"

"Well then tell me goddamn it!"

"Yesterday you said Hinata would come back fine right. Well you were wrong! I found her headband... and.... and this note attached to it saying goodbye. She's gone! And I mean gone, gone. As in Gone!!!!!!" Naruto said this with such a rush the Hokage could barely understand it, but she got the message. But being so drunk...

"So, what's this have to do with me."

"Lady Hokage!" Shizune yelled at Tsunade in shock.

"It doesn't have a thing to do with me. So she's a runaway. She'll come back. They always do."

"Look it is your problem. The Hyuga Heiress has just disappeared. You wouldn't want a civil war between you and us Hyugas because of your refusal, would you?" Neji said

"Aren't you the one who's been raping her since she was seven? Why the hell do you care?"

"Why the hell don't you care?!!!"

"Fine, whatever, you win. I'll send out a team of Anbu"

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" The boys said in unison. After of which they left.

Tsunade put her back down on her desk, and tried to sleep.

"Lady Hokage, aren't you going to send out a team to search for Hinata?"

"Nah, I just said that to get them to shut up and leave. Runaways always come back after a certain time."

"Yeah and what if she doesn't come back. What is she's lost, or dead, or worse. Then what do you plan to do!" Shizune hollered.

"Then I'll send a team to go get her . But until then she's fine. She has a good head on her shoulders. She would do anything she would regret."

"You do remember she still has amnesia, right?"

"Yeah, but she's still very bright. Hell for all we know she could be taking a little vacation. Who knows how much Yen she could have saved throughout her Ninja career."

_**Flashback**_

_**At Torture Chambers**_

"Sasuke?"

"That's me"

"B-but why do you want to h-help me?"

"Look, all of us have problems. Mainly of which are family. Think about it. Juugo wishes to have a family, because his abandoned him for being a monster. I have to kill my brother. And you with you special _'family time' _h'm"

"Think about it." Karen said.

_Perhaps I should go with them. What harm could there be I it right. If I leave, no longer will I have to 'train'. Or will I have to be told what to do. If I am to leave I shall be free from the cage I've been locked in. Except... what of Naruto. I am able to get the same freedoms with him. Will I just leave him? I may never return. But I am positive that I shall never forget him. Even after amnesia, his name was one of the first things I remembered. But I think I have more wins than losses. Perhaps... maybe... I could... just possibly... leave. Someday I will return though... mark my words..._

The room was silent. Except for Karen's occasional grumble, due to Hinata taking so long. But finally, "I'll go" was heard from the Hyuga heiress. Sasuke lead them out of the 'torture' chambers. They were walking through the village's alley ways. Making twists and turns throughout the village to avoid being seen.

"Wait g-guys." The four others turned toward Hinata. "I'll be right back. I have to do something v-very important."

"Fine we will be waiting on the western outskirts of village. If you take to long we will leave." Sasuke uttered.

Hinata walked through the village. The one that she will be calling home for this one last night. She had found her way to Naruto's house she looked at his doorstep. She wrote a small note and took off her forehead protector. She attached the note to it, and put it on his doorstep. She looked up at his house. She knew this was what was best for her. Whether she liked it or not, it was best, right?

Hinata ran to her house and gathered some of her belongings. Without waking anyone up, or letting them know she was even there. They probably didn't care anyway. She walked back, to the western outskirts of the village.

"Took you long enough we were about to leave."

"S-sorry"

" So what were you doing?" Karen asked.

"Just taking care of something personal things was all."

"Which were?"

"Karen, if she doesn't want to tell us then it's her business. Leave her alone." Juugo insisted

"Humph!"

Hinata had just lightly smiled. She thought she and him were going to be good friends.

_**Okay I know his chapter wasn't at all lengthy. But still it's sorta interesting. Okay who am I kidding, all it was, was another set up for the next chapter.**_


	6. Clean Me!

_**I am the most sorry person on this earth for making you all wait so long for this. So here we go, lets see what I shall screw up this time.**_

_We were almost to they're, lair. Per say, hideout. My head was down the entire time. I am beginning to regret doing this. I am leaving everything I ever loved (and hated). The village I spent my entire life in, gone. For all my years, it was my sanctum. I knew every nook every little cranny and hiding area. My team, my family (...they can go fuck themselves), my friends, Naruto-kun, all behind me now. I am to be losing so much, and yet, now it seems I am gaining so little. But I continue to walk. _

_Team Hebi or eagle or whatever the hell it's called, (damned idiots can't make up there mind!) and I had gone through a long hallway with torches lighting the way. Now we are in a large dark room. Sasuke goes and lights the torches in this room. Apparently they don't like using electricity._

"Hinata," Karin began "we have a very strict schedule here so listen now, and listen well. We make our own breakfast here, so unlike your pampered life in-"

"I'm not pampered!" I snarled

"Sure your not. As I was saying , unlike what you usually do, we are all on our own. We only fight together and train together. Training is from 8:00 to 3:00. Then you do whatever the Hell you want."

"That's supposed to be strict?" I question

"Well.... Yes."

"Juugo, go show Hinata where her quarters are."

"Of course Sasuke" Juugo replied

_He led me down the hallway. Around the middle of it, he stopped. He looked at me. I hadn't a clue what to do next. Sasuke is the only one I know here, and I didn't even know him that well._

"My room is here. Yours is right next to it. Across the way of your room is Suigetsu's room. If you have any questions just ask either of us. Don't go to Karin or Sasuke unless either, Suigetsu and I don't know, or we're not here."

"Why not ask them, I mean, I know Sasuke better then I know either of you. No offence." I said slightly agitated.

"None taken. Karin is obsessed with Sasuke. So she'll do whatever he pleases, and he is very busy recently, with the plans to kill Itachi, and rebirth his clan. He gets real angry when he's disrupted."

"So Karin will supposedly be angry as well?"

"Exactly." Suigetsu said , appearing out of nowhere, causing Hinata to jump.

"Also Hinata, when in training, I heard you were working on control, perhaps bending water, correct?"

"Um, yes... at least... I think so...."

"I can help you with that. I was the pupil of of one of the seven legendary swordsman from the village hidden in the mist. Also, Sasuke will be helping you in controlling your Kekei Genkai. And finally Juugo will assist you in Taijutsu."

"What about Karin?"

"Who really knows if she'll even teach you. Let alone what it is." Juugo said

"Well Okay then, thank you. Now which is my room again?" I questioned.

"This one next to mine, you may put something on the front of the door if you want so you don't forget." Juugo said

"Of course, again, thank you."

_I walked into my room. My eyes grew wide and I couldn't help gaping. It was a MESS. I so had a lot of cleaning to do. And perhaps refurnishing would be in order. A little bug spray and mouse traps could do some good too. So I cleaned. Using the Byakugan (Yay I remembered how to make it work!) to find microscopic dirt. By 11:00 it was, as Naruto-Kun had said, happy but healthy. I collapsed on the bed. I honestly don't think I have ever done that much cleaning in my entire life. I quickly fell asleep, drifting into a dream. About Naruto._

_The next day, had awoken at six thirty sharp. Like I always have, but only to find.... everyone was still sleeping. You can guess what I did though, that's right, clean the rest of my room. What else would I have done. I'm a Hyuga. Hell, the Hyuga's are so obsessed with the color white, we don't even have pupils, or any color besides white for our eyes. By seven thirty, my room was near perfection... Except for that one little spot in the corner that just wouldn't come out. But I put my bed there so I couldn't see it._

_I looked around the area. No kitchen. No living room. This is the worst excuse for a house thing I've ever seen. Thank Kami there were bathrooms. I have a lot of work to do with this place. I am going to clean it, I am going to refurnish it, and I don't give a damn who gets in my way!_

_**In Kohona**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

_Oh Kami where could she be. She wouldn't have runaway would she? I mean she was staying with me. Wait does that make this my fault! What could I have screwed up! Was I going to fast when I kissed her. Does she hate me. Was it because my house wasn't clean! I hope Tsunade sent out that team of Anbu soon. _

"Neji do you think Hinata is safe?"

"I'm not sure. I hope."

"Do you think this is my fault?" I questioned.

"Oh course not Naruto, you've been nothing but kind to her. If anything the fault would be mine." Neji said looking down. "Now I regret it all. Everything I did and said. I was so cruel to her. And she didn't even do anything to me. Now she's gone..." He said this hushed, his head still down, with a slight tear coming down his cheek.

"We'll find her Neji. We will."

"Do you think Akamaru could smell where she went?" Neji questioned with a light bulb going on over his head.

"Maybe, it's only been a day or two, and it didn't rain or anything." I said nearly running to team 8's training ground.

"Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, ANYBODY" _I Screamed toward their training area. I had seen all of them turn up to me in shock, or anger for disrupting them, either way it was an odd expression. Kiba began to yell at me for interrupting but then I told him, that Hinata had disappeared, and that it was intentional. I mean the stupid evil villains that leave notes are only on TV right..... Ah Shit. Stupid Masashi Kishimoto. _

"What do you mean she's gone!" Kiba yelled.

"I said SHE IS GONE! How can you not get that."

"Okay, start from the beginning." Kurenai said calmingly.

"Hinata and I were getting along _quite_ fine. But this morning I woke up, she wasn't there, I walked outside, Her headband was on the ground. With a note, in her handwriting, saying 'goodbye'."

"And your sure it's _her _handwriting." Shino said.

"It's really neat, in cursive, written in purple ink."

"That's her." Team 8 said in unison.

"You don't think Sasuke could have anything to do with this?" Neji questioned.

"Why would you say that." Kurenai asked.

"The sharingan has the ability to copy anything, including handwriting."

"It's possible. But why?"

"Who knows."

"What if he didn't though." Kiba began, "I mean, sure, _maybe_ Hinata was kidnapped by him. But if he didn't, then we would've so much work for nothing. Plus, it's been years. Even if we do catch Sasuke, by the time we do, whether he has her or not, she could be dead!"

"I can't hurt if we try right?" Naruto said.

"Kiba does have a point. And it can hurt. What if one of dies in the process. Or even if she's with him. What if we try and save her, and he kills her then and there, or worse." Shino says

"What could be worse?" Neji questions stupidly.

_The thought of these very things made my stomach twist and turn. Hinata had already been through ever so much, and now this. I can, sadly just imagine it. Hinata being brutally tortured for Sasuke's own reasons. Her screams filling the night air. He body covered in blood. Or the deadly experiments distorting her beautiful body. Her Kekei Genkai getting screwed around with, or her being tested with new jutsus and weapons. And her being....raped? It's bad enough with her family. And now.... Sasuke. He would be so brutal to her. Just using her as a... a sex toy.... _

"We have to find her now." I said firmly.

_The others stared at me oddly. It was a complete burst of yelling out of no where though, so you really can't blame them._

"Whether or not Sasuke has her, it's the only lead we have. And poor Hinata may suffer if we just sit here and do nothing! Now are you guys going to help or am I going to go and find them myself!" _The others looked at me. Them nodding. Kurenai said she would stay out of this, she also claimed she was going to get us a single reinforcement and make this a full fledged mission. I don't know why she said a single. A team of Anbu would help..._

_**I was planning on making this longer but. Being out of commission for so long has fried my brain.**_


	7. Find Me!

_**The real Chapter 7… It has finally arrived. I know I haven't written this story in awhile but godamnit I have to write it. It's sickening how lazy I must be to not continue writing in this story. Especially since it's my #1 viewed. Also I will make sure this is the longest chapter I've written in my entire writing career! Here goes nothing.**_

"Hinata! It's 7:30. I would suggest waking up now before the others come to get you. That will not bode well, especially with how Karin always seems to be." Juugo said, knocking on the Hyuga heiress' door. "Hinata!? Are you in there?" Juugo walked in to see the little Hyuga curled up in all of her blankets fast asleep. He took a moment to admire the room. It was quite clean. It was certainly cleaner than anyone's in the entire place. Especially his. Hinata rolled over and while half awake, looked up at Juugo's spiky hair.

"Naruto-Kun" She murmured with a smile. Juugo looked down to see her. _Who is this Naruto she speaks of? I wonder.... It couldn't be the same, proclaimed "dobe" that Sasuke always seems to speak of could it? H'm......._ She opened her eyes a little wider. She looked around. This wasn't Naruto's house. It wasn't her bedroom. And it certainly wasn't a hospital room. She turned back up to see her so-called Naruto. "Juugo-Kun?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, so it is you…." Hinata said in a somewhat sorrowful tone, remembering yesterday. (Before the whole neat freak episode)

"Yes Hinata. Now Training is in fifteen minutes. Hurry up and prepare yourself. Sasuke has been in waiting to test your skill so far."

"Of course, thank you." Hinata said with a slight twitch after she had heard the word "training". Juugo left her room and traveled down the hall. _I stood up and stretched, then looked around. I still find this room to be a "mess." I immediately gone and changed into what clothes I had brought with me. I will most likely need to purchase more very soon. I leave my room and walk down a dimly lit corridor. I am a little dizzy from the immediate change of lighting. I walked all the way down until the hall opened up into a more than spacious room. The four who had bought me here stood impatiently._

"I told you yesterday, you had to be here exactly 8:00. It is currently 8:04. You're late." Karin said in a very arrogant tone.

"She is not accustomed to this place yet. Please allow her to adjust." Juugo said.

"Why the Hell should you care? What, you like the little bitch or somthin'?"

"Karin, that's enough. You are not permitted to insult Hinata. She already has enough problems; she doesn't need you to be one of them." Sasuke said, in a very apathetic manner.

"Please, so now you like her too." Karin scoffed.

"On the contrary she is my exact opposite. I, for the matter believe that opposites only attract when you consider magnets. Now please stop feeling a sense of jealously towards her."

"Yeah Karin, besides, you probably don't like her just because she has a larger bust than you" Suigetsu snickered, with a deeply embarrassed Hinata beginning to flush.

"Humph!"

"Hinata, come here, you and I will train, from where on I will pass you onto he others so you may learn from them."

"Except from me! I refuse teaching her." Karin burst out

"Envy is a Sin ya' know" Suigetsu reminded.

"I'm going to Hell anyway."

"Um....are they okay Sasuke?" I asked looking at the too bickering weirdoes.

"They're always like that." Sasuke said, still acting aloof.

"Yeah. But it's fun to bug them every once and awhile about it."

"How?" I asked stupidly.

"Like this." Juugo began "Ya 'know, I thought that only bickering children acted like you two. You know, the ones that like each other that is."

_We saw Suigetsu and Karin look up, both of them wide eyed. They look at each other for a second, and then immediately turned away in disgust._

"Now that we're all back to being adults. Hinata, you and I will be working on controlling your Kekei Genkai."

"I'm not sure if I remember how to use it properly."

"This is why I will help."

* * *

"Who do you think Kurenai will be retrieving for our mission?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I don't care as long Hinata gets back in one piece. And without a coffin." Naruto said

"Or a child." Neji brought up.

_The very thought must of sent a chill down all of our spines. To think, poor Hinata-Chan could be being raped by that damned teme Sasuke right now. And here we are helpless, unable to do anything but worry about her. And to think it's probably all my fault. I must've chased her off somehow. Everyone always says that I screw up everything. And I do. So somehow this is my fault! Poor Hinata..._

"How long is Kurenai going to take!? We need to go and get Hinata now! There is no time for waiting!" I spat out, enraged.

"I know how you feel, but we must wait. What if this person Kurenai is important? What if they know where Hinata is? For all we know they could have even found Hinata already. Better yet, they may even know how we can save her from what's happening. After all we are only on a guess that Sasuke stole her away from us. Hinata could be completely out of harms way." Shino stated.

"Yeah Shino? Well what if you're wrong?! What if Hinata is facing the worst of pains she's ever endured? If we were to just wait, by the time we do get to her, it might already be too late! By the time we get there, what if Sasuke had already done what he wanted with her. She could be in the process, of being, tortured, and raped, or even worse. And it'll be your entire fault because we sat around listening to you!"

"No offence Naruto, but so far, you've wasted the most time talking to us." Kiba said drearily.

"Well fine then! Forget all of you. If you won't listen then I don't need your help!"

_I ran off. I wasn't sure where I was going. Or even where I was going to start looking. But I do know this. If those three aren't with me. Then they're against me. Hinata is too far important to be just forgotten. And if I were to leave this all up to them. They would eventually just give up on her. Well not me. I might not have been able to get Sasuke back. But I sure as Hell won't let Hinata get taken away from me forever._

"Huh?" _I said as I stopped. This place is different. Apparently I ran so fast so far. I'm not in the Fire country. Damn that was fast. I look at the sky. The sun is beginning to set. I run faster. Trying to find an open area or a cave so I can create an area appropriate for sleeping. As I go the trees grow less and less, and the moon begins to rise._

_Ah great! There are storm clouds settling in. I better... Oh this is great! A cave. That'll help. I run over to it and peer in to see if there are any inhabitants. None. Good. I have to crouch to get into it, but the further I go into the cave the more spacious it becomes. I scout out a dry area in it. Then I go out to find supplies, the temperature is dropping. Snow is coming. I've found plenty of wood. Even better this forest has plenty of Yew and white oak. Although splitting the wood is going to be Hell since I'm not going to be using the Yew except for during nights. The aroma would ruin any food if I need to cook._

_Let's see for food.... There should have been a lake a little back. Hopefully there will be fish, after all there is snow. Perhaps I should collect fruits and berries... Maybe some Black Cherry wood if I need to lure any animals into here. Well that should just about do it._

_I set up everything neatly, well as neat as I could make it. And created a makeshift bed for me to sleep in. From which I began a dream. About Hinata... carrying a bowl of ramen._

_

* * *

  
_

Kurenai runs through a forest of dead trees. A moon has risen in the sky. It is a perfect crescent, but oddly enough, there is a smaller full moon inside the crescent. Kurenai stops ands looks at a giant wall surrounding a village. "So that poem was truly a map. And to think, most say this place ceased to exist." Kurenai said to herself as her Ninja speed reduced its pace to a walk. She looked around recalling this so called poem which she had followed.

Through the fire

Doused by rain

Feeling no regret

Nor any pain

The largest basin

Of angels tears

Closer to

The world's fears

Behind a mountain

Under the moons

We will be planning

On seeing you soon

Gates of black

Have been lead

Welcome to

The world of the dead

She didn't think that it would have worked, but here she is. The true moon village. Where two moons rest in the sky, all day, every day. She passed into the village, although she was noticed with ease. Everyone was dark and mistrusting. It was as if everyone there had been complete gothic. And even the normal (if they can be called that) townsfolk seemed to be trained with a Ninja's talents.

Kurenai had received many a glare, and from time to time a grimace, but it went ignored. She walked through the village with one thought on mind. To find the Karite Manor. If anyone could track a Hyuga, it would be there mirror counterpart. Kurenai finally made it to a metal gate. It creaked as she eased it open. After walking into the Karite territory, she couldn't help but notice the in habitants' eyes. They looked just like a Hyuga's! Except, they were all pitch black, and filled with hatred.

A shiver came down her spine as she walked on. Eventually she reached the center of the Karite's territory. A large manor stood. Kurenai knocked, the door creaked open. She walked in, and to her amazement, it was an exact replica of the Hyuga manor, except the colours were inverted. Knowing Hinata's home very well, Kurenai decided to go and head toward the center of the complex, where an outer training area should be. She was correct.

There were two adults in training. They looked as old as those in the Genin 12. Kurenai found it shocking how they each used the Jyuken fighting style. But what Team 8's leader found most confusing was why one on the two adults had bright red eyes, and glasses.

"Toshiru-Nii-San. I fear that someone is spying on us. Shall I dispose of them?" The girl with glasses asked.

"No little sister lets hear the person's pleas first." The boy known as 'Toshiru' said. "And yes, that was a cue for you to come out from hiding behind that corner."

Kurenai, knowing she was caught came out in full sight. She looked at the two more closely. The boy, wore black sweatpants, and went without a shirt. His hair was long, and had been put back into a low pony tail. With the exception of there being on shorter piece of hair hanging from the side of his head. His eyes had the obvious Karite trademark; all black, no pupils. The only thing that made all of the black show though, was his pale white skin. Then there was the girl. Her primary colour scheme was also black. But this was only judged, by the fact that not only did she have all black clothing – consisting of a corset resembling shirt and a pair of cargo pants- but even her hair and a dog that rested next to her (assuming it was hers) was black. All this went along with a pair of black rimmed, oval glasses and a tattoo on her arm. The only non- black items she had were her choker, her bright red eyes and of course, her extremely pale white complexion.

"Speak, for we have little patience."

"I am Sarutobi Kurenai. I have a matter of great importance that, unfortunately now must involve the Karites. A 'family member' of yours from the Leaf village is missing, and we fear is indeed in grave danger. I and a few others ask if one, if not both of you could come and help us locate her."

"One of the Hyugas ditched the village and now you need help finding them?"

"Well.... I guess you could say that. But we took an educated guess that, she was more likely kidnapped."

"Are there any leads?" The girl with glasses said.

"One" Kurenai said anxiously.

"I will accompany you. And before the author calls me glasses girl again, my name is Myra." Glasses g-..... Myra said.

"Myra?" Kurenai questioned.

"I know it's an American name. My parents are freaks. I just have to deal with it. So which little Hyuga decided to get kidnapped?"

"The heiress, Hinata Hyuga."

"Hm. At least by knowing her we are one step closer to finding her. When we get to this village of yours I will need a picture and an item of hers that she has worn or had in fairly recent time."

"If you know her then why do you need a picture and an item?"

"I met her thirteen years ago! Do you think that she's still going to look like a five year old? No. Also, I need an item, for her scent. Yami here can track anyone, anytime, anywhere." Myra said proudly.

"Well then once you pack we may leave." Kurenai said

* * *

_My eyes begin to open. I'm snowed in. I still don't know how long I've been in this cave. My eyes take time to adjust to the light. Wait. Light? Someone else is here. A fire is made. Fresh wood. Whoever was here must've come before the snow and had gotten stuck in here with me._

"Hello?" I said an echo trailing off into the rest of the cave. "Hello?" I said again.

_Obviously no answer. I look around. Nothing. No one. Apparently this person is either a Ninja, or well educated. Putting a fire near me so I can't see around me. I get up to try and get a closer look. I hit my head up against a stalactite hanging from the ceiling. Angrily I grab it and through it toward the cave entrance, waiting for it to hit the ground and smash into a million pieces. It didn't hit yet. Or even now. Then someone's giggling echoes throughout the cave. It makes it hard for me to tell where it's coming from. All I know is that it's a girl. I pull out a kunai. Looking at where I threw the stalactite. For there still lacked the sound of it hitting the ground._

_Then I look up, wide eyed, putting my kunai back. _ "Hi-Hinata? How? Why?" I said in shock

"Not happy to see me?" _She said walking out of the shadows, with the stalactite in her hands. _"You know. It wasn't very nice of you to throw this at me." _She said with a sly smile beginning to walk forward. As I look at her, I can see she is simply wearing that very short nightgown. Perhaps the same one she had on the night she had stayed with me. _

_She kept moving forward. I was frozen. In shock to see her. How long could she have been here? Had she really had just run away? She kept moving, easing her way around the fire. A smile slid onto my face knowing she was safe. She is now a foot away from me. But then, oddly enough, she activates her Byakugan. Then my face grimaced as her eyes begin to darken, and transmit a sickly lavender glow._

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark." She said with an ill intended smile.

_She tackled me as the fire that was once behind her expanded outward and sent a blast of heat throughout the entire cave. From which the entire flame diminished. The only light now was her glowing eyes. My teeth are clenched. She put the now sharpened stalactite against my throat._

_**Dun, dun, dun!!!!!! I keep you guys waiting so long for this chapter. I give it to you, and I end it like this. Jeez, I must be a total bitch.**_

_**P.S. If you want to know what the poem map thing means, just PM me.**_


	8. Meet Me!

_**Back in the saddle again. See now I am getting on track with this story. Also YES I have been dong editing on other chapters for those who actually care.**_

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark." She said with an ill intended smile.

_She tackled me as the fire that was once behind her expanded outward and sent a blast of heat throughout the entire cave. From which the entire flame diminished. The only light now was her glowing eyes. My teeth are clenched. She put the now sharpened stalactite against my throat. I closed my eyes, no longer wanting to look into hers, I feel something hot and sticky slide down from my neck. Blood._

_My eyes shoot open. Warm water from a stalactite above is dripping onto my neck. I shoot up. No Hinata. I turn around. No fire. I look down from where the entrance was. Guess I really had been snowed in._ "It was a dream..." _I said to myself in relief. I grabbed a piece of oak and made a fire from it. After I ate, I grabbed a smaller piece of wood and wrapped a cloth that was doused in alcohol onto it. I stuck into the fire and pulled it out. Instant light. I grabbed it and began to search the cave; I'm going to be stuck in here for a while._

_

* * *

  
_

"Excellent job Hinata. You were able to locate all five explosive tags using your Byakugan." Juugo said.

"Don't praise her yet. We still haven't seen her fighting style." Sasuke said.

"I kinda, sort of, forgot how to use it."

"(Sigh) do you remember the stance for it?"

"Not really." She admitted

"Fine. Juugo, Suigetsu. For the next hour work with her to improve her fighting. I want you to start with, the advanced basics. After that work on weaponry combat. Come to my room when you are finished."

"Yes Sasuke." The boys said in unison.

Sasuke had walked out with a curious looking Karin following behind him.

"Sasuke why are we wasting our time with her! She knows barely anything!"

"She fits into my plans."

"When are you going to tell me these plans of yours?!"

"Once it begins to unravel. But I will tell you her part. You see, Orochimaru put a cursed seal on each of us correct?"

"Yes...so?"

"He taught me the basics of a seal. But he never told me how to complete one. I have finally constructed an end for the seal. I shall take Hinata and use it upon her. But first, we have a job to do with her."

"Which is?" Karin asked.

"Contour her thoughts so that she no longer, wants nor even knows anyone who she might have known. After this is done I will have Juugo mark her."

"How will a memory deprived twit help us? She already got amnesia, and look at her." Karin said, baffled.

"We went to get her at this point because she has amnesia. We want her to not have her memory."

"As stupid as I may sound.... Why!?!??"

"I plan to take Kohona as my own. I will not only destroy my brother. But his entire organization, using Kohona Nin. To do this, I need her. You see, her friends and family will see her and want her back. But after what we do she will have no thought of them. She will kill them. Thus having eighty percent of the 'Genin 12' eliminated. Along with most of the Hyuga Clan if they screw around as well. She will make it so we will have less of the qualified Ninja on our back."

"What exactly makes you think that those from Kohona will actually lose to her?"

"They will be so over filled with emotion. Their defenses will be down. Not to mention with all the training she will have in her. If they come to there senses, and try to kill her. An utter confusion will settle over them."

"Don't you think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself Sasuke?" Karin said

"Think of it like this, by the time we are done with her she will have a mass knowledge of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and especially that water bending she comes to favor. They won't know what hit them. Literally. They will still think that she is the same person who only knows Taijutsu. Besides, if all else fails. That mark she will have will come to be quite a... shocker."

"What is it that I have to do?"

"Keep acting yourself. But try to befriend her. Which yes, means you can't insult her too much? Your personality will erase that of her arrogant female friends. My job is to rid her of her family memory. Suigetsu will erase her team."

"What about that annoying boy she was with. He may interfere." Karin interrupted.

"I have come to notice the Juugo is somewhat fond to that girl. Guess who'll be covering the dobe's tracks."

"Quite an elaborate plan. I'll be happy to help." Karin said with a smile. After which she walked back to the main room to assist Hinata.

Suigetsu tries to tackle Hinata, she ducks and while he flies over her, she jumps back. Suigetsu catches himself before he crashes into a wall and charges toward her. Juugo does the same. Hinata pulls back and they crash into each other. Juugo gets up from sitting on Suigetsu. He threw a few punches at Hinata. She dodges them. Suigetsu comes from behind and clips her in the shoulder sending her flying sideways into Juugo who makes it a point to catch her.

"You okay there, little Hyuga" Karin said with a fake smile.

"Um yeah... fine.... Are you okay?" Hinata said with a little confusion.

"Of course, little Hyuga. Just had a little talk with Sasuke-Kun is all. Need a little help?"

"Um sure you're not going to kill me, right....?"

"Of course not, little Hyuga" Karin says deviously.

* * *

"We're almost there. Are you keeping up well Myra?"

"Fine." The Karite answered. "What's it that you think is happening to Hinata?"

"My team is worried that she may become a victim to things like torture and rape. Especially her alleged boyfriend. He always assumes the worst."

"Alleged boyfriend huh? What, she one of those types who jump from boy to boy, and he's just the next in line. Or does he just consider himself her boy." Myra said.

"On the contrary, it's more like they both look like they're dating. And each of them clearly likes the other. But it just hasn't been verbally confirmed yet." Kurenai said.

"Oh one of those things. I hate it when that happens. It's all annoying, just too like, watch them look all heart eyed at each other and know they haven't fucked yet."

"Yes it's such a tragedy." Kurenai uttered sarcastically. "What do you know? We finally made it."

"Well it's 'bout damn time. I was a gettin' bored hearing you talk."

Kurenai just looked at the girl and rolled her eyes. Yes, rolled her eyes. Just because she's old doesn't mean she can't act like a teenage girl.

"Okay here is the person I got to help us." Kurenai said with a smile. "Wait... where's Naruto?"

"You missed him. Three days ago, he got tired of waiting and decided to go and find Hinata himself. We haven't heard or seen him at all." Kiba said.

"He's always so impatient. Leave him. He'll be back. It was the same thing with Sasuke." Shino said apathetically.

"Yeah, well he didn't love Sasuke." Kiba reminded.

"Well he kissed him. Who really knows anymore?"

"So Hinata is going out with a gay guy?" Myra said looking at Kurenai.

"Naruto is not gay!" Kurenai said in an angered whisper to the Karite. "Now everyone shut up!" ..... "That's better. Now look. This person can help us get Hinata back. So there will be no need of worry on that part. As for the Naruto issue, he couldn't have gotten far. Which direction did he go?"

"North east."

"Okay then next week we'll go after him."

"NEXT WEEK!!?!?!?!!???!" The boys yelled in unison.

"Well there's a large snow storm up that way. It'll hit us. We'll be dead if we even think about going up."

"But... ugh, Naruto is probably dead then. He went up remember!" Kiba yelled

"Perhaps you should start making funeral arrangements." Myra chimed in. They all gave her the 'who the fuck is you?' look. (I know that the grammar sounded incorrect but Microsoft Office says that it's right so I'll just go with it)

"... Oh..... Um, boys this is-" Kurenai began.

"Karite Myra. Second born heiress to the Karite clan, the Hyuga clans mirror selves. She is Hinata's distant cousin." Neji interrupted.

"So you already know each other?"

"We've met once...."

"Well, Yami here has got the best nose in the demon country. If it's anyone that can find this girl it's her." Myra said scratching her companion behind the ears. Kiba rolls his eyes.

"Now alls I need is a picture of her, and somethin' she had worn or used in the past two weeks. It couldn't have been washed either."

"What is the picture for?"

"Well it's just in case. What if someone else feels like a wearin' her britches. The scent will get all confused. The hell I know what she looks like nowadays." Myra said.

"Now why the hell would someone else wear her ....? You know what I won't even ask I'll just go and get th- uh oh...." Kiba said

"What's with the 'uh-oh'?"

"Naruto took Hinata's headband with her. That's the only scent of her we have."

"What about her hospital clothes?"

"Do you know how often those people clean and wash clothes?"

"Damn it!"

"Well then I guess I'll be on my merry way."

"Oh no you don't you're staying to help us find Hinata. You were dragged into this mess and no one's dragging you out." Neji says.

"Well I have no where to stay so I guess I'll just have to-"

"You can stay at Hyuga manor." Neji suggested.

"OH HELLS NO!!!!! I know what you Hyuga's do. You guys like doing the same training us Karite's do-"

"That's what got us into this mess." Kiba interrupted.

"Even better." Myra began sarcastically. "Look, from time to time Karites and Hyugas 'trained' together. Hiashi knows this. There is no way in hell I'm going to stay with a bunch of you Hyuga."

"If only Hinata could've told Neji off like that..." Shino said.

"Plus, the Hyuga are no pet owners, you'd probably torture the poor dog. Pulling its tail and what not." Myra yelled at Neji. "Ya damned no good horny bastards. Go take a cold shower!"

"What the fuck?!" Neji said.

Kiba looked at her. If there was anyone who could guarantee the safety of a dog's tail, it was him. But this girl was pretty damn arrogant. And she seemed to speak very weird But, if it just so happened to be the only way to get his teammate back, pregnancy free......

"You can stay with me." He said.

"You?"

"Yeah sure. I don't mind. I have a dog of my own you see. I know how to take care of him good too. So you know your dog will be safe. Besides Akamaru wouldn't mind having a playmate."

"How do I know I can trust you with my safety, let alone my dogs?"

"I'm an Inuzuka. Dogs love me. Plus you know what they say, strangers are the friendliest people."

"Well it's my only option.... So I guess I'll go for it. But before I do..... He's not some psycho maniac rapist is he?"

"No" Everyone else said in unison.

_**Later that day**_

"So um.... you said that your clan did that kinda training too..." Kiba said, obviously feeling a little tense around the subject.

"Yeah, but for different reasons. And not so often, as I've been told."

"Well did you ever have to...?" Kiba trailed off.

"Yeah, but it's not like I ain't a virgin. As I said it's for different reasons."

"What kind of reasons?"

"Well, it's a long story... Ya see us Karites don't have branches like the Hyugas do. But we are separated. The males are the fighters and can per say resemble the main branch. And the females are meager housewives seeming like the cadet branch."

"What's that have to do with... well ya know..?"

"I said it was a long story didn't I?"

"Yeah. So continue."

"Ugh... well although I am one of few female fighters in the clan, I still must obey towards men....damn bastards...... anyway, I must well.... learn to please them." Myra said, becoming a little more skittish around the subject.

"Oh so you were."

"Yeah I had to do that kind of training. Most of the time Karites inbreed, just as the Hyugas do. So we have to learn the normal male Karite reaction to different forms of stimulus. I never liked it. But it was only a few times...."

"Well.... at least you weren't getting put through hell like your alleged cousin"

"What's that supposed to mean? What, you don't believe she's my cousin?"

"Well Honestly I can't understand how you two could be related at all."

"Meanie."

"Meanie? That's the best you have? How childish."

"I am not!" Myra said in a kid- like tone.

"Ya know you're pretty tall for an eight year old." Kiba said with a laugh. She just gave him a look.

"Why'd ya stop?" Myra asked.

"This is my place."

".... I knew that.... I was, testing you."

"Right. Look I have but a single bedroom. I guess we can share it. As long as you're not one of those clingy types of people."

"Sure. After all it'll be the only chance you'll be in the same bed with a girl." Myra said with a smirk.

_**Here we are. Not too shabby if I do say myself....**_


	9. Feel Me

_**Okay, here we are. Again, sorry for the delay. But that's being a Sloth for you.**_

"This is your place huh?" Myra said looking around.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if you're used being in real big houses. Being an heiress and all. It's small but cozy."

"No, I didn't mean any offenses to ya. I was making a rhetorical...... statement per say. I like it. It's rather modest. And I probably won't get lost in it."

"You've gotten lost in your own home? Man you must be one hell of a spoiled little brat."

"Is Hinata a spoiled brat?"

"Well, I don't think so, no."

"Our houses are just alike. So if I'm spoiled so's she."

"You know what. Next time I see her I'm gonna ask her if she's ever gotten lost in the Hyuga manor."

Myra smiled slightly and stopped. She looked around his room. There was one window, three doors (entry door, bathroom, closet), two end tables, and a large double bed with white and black sheets. The floor is burgundy and the walls are white. With the doors and tables being black.

"I like it. It's cool. So uh, can you just turn round, so that I can like, change."

"Bathroom's over through that door if you'd prefer."

"Much obliged."

They each switch into night clothes. Kiba wore a pair of red boxer briefs. Myra on the other hand, wore a black bra that had red lining with a black coloured fishnet shirt (oh how concealing) over it. Along with a pair of _**very**_ short black shorts.

"What's with you?" Myra said, looking at the boy with a hyper nose bleed.

"It's .... I um... get nose bleeds when it's cool out."

"It's kinda warm out though."

"Did I say cool.... I meant warm.... hehehe"

"Right...."

Kiba had lain down, along with Myra. She was automatically out like a light. (Supposedly) But right before Kiba had fallen asleep; Myra mumbled something sounding like "puppy" causing the Inuzuka to look toward her. Her hand moved. Like, as if it were looking for something. Then her hand crossed his briefs, practically touching his (soon to be erect) manhood, causing him to jump. Her fingers slowly crawled up over to the elastic of his briefs and tugged them slightly, as if attempting to pull them down. Her hand moved down to his pubic hair. He just stared at her and began to get hard. But the second her hand touched the skin of his tool, it went up to his stomach. She felt the hair on it; he gave her the "WTF are you doing" kind of look. Then she pretty much clutched onto him. Kiba sighed as she mumbled "puppy" once more with a smile.

"Just figures, she's one of those kinky kinds of people." He sighed.

To make it a little easier for the both of them to sleep, Kiba carefully eased her on top of him. Her arms moved around him and clung around him and she laid her head down onto his chest. He squirmed a little due to, **A.** hot half naked chick on him, **B.** Big time boner, **C. **Hot half naked chick in a well enough position to ride him. He sighed and tried to go to sleep, except for the fact Myra moved her hips ever so slightly, whenever he was about to fall into a slumber.

"I better not got a bad case of blue balls in the morning" He said to himself as he finally drifted into sleep.

"H'm I wonder what's in this tunnel." I said to myself as I walked through the cave. As I made my way though, it just seemed.... different. Like as if, this entire cavern was more man-made than natural. Then, as I descended further, I started to see all forms of strange markings and old looking hieroglyphics on all the walls. There had been pictures of large beasts and people in samurai- seeming armor. Old blood was dried in places that depicted war and sacrifice. Each picture told a story of these ancient (And hopefully extinct) people, but then a new story had started. The wall had looked as though it had the pictures of all nine bijuu. I kept looking and assuming as the pictures laid out the entire lives of the nine bijuu. But then, while reading, I went straight into a huge rock slab. I had thought it was something used to block the passage, but with a simple pull from the bottom it rose up with ease, revealing a large room with a total of ten doors (including the entrance).

I walked up to the first door. Etched on it was a detailed picture of the Shikaku. Next to it was a black substance. I put my fire into it. Oil. It lit itself and through a chain around the room. I tried lifting the door with the one tailed raccoon on it, but it refused to open. I had tried the next seven doors. None of them seemed to open for me. Then I came to the last door. Engraved on it was a picture of the Kyuubi. As I went for the bottom of the door, my hands began to glow with the Kyuubi's reddish orange chakra. It had opened, just like the previous door.

Inside was a room that was fit for not a king, but three. As I walked in, the door shut quickly. I tried to move it up, no luck. In the middle was a stone marked with some kind of seal looking thing. I jumped on top of it to get a closer look. It seemed matched the seal on my stomach. With a loud crack, they both became luminescent, and red chakra had poured from my body. It went into the shape of the Kyuubi, which eventually turned into a mini-Kyuubi with a collar on. (Kawaii!!)

"**It is about time you had come into this domain. I feared you would have never made it here."**

"You're outside of my body. How?" I asked, backing up.

"**Your seal is wrapped around my neck in this collar. This entire cave is meant for bijuu to go freely. So I was released from you. Because of this seal though, I am bound to, as far as you let me reach. The cavern itself was designed by the ancient Samuyami. They worshiped us nine and made sacrifices to us. They made us gods." **

"What are the Samuyami?" I questioned stupidly.

"**They were, Samurai of Darkness. Long ago there were nine normal samurai. With each one, being from a different village. They had excelled in the art of killing, but they all wanted more. These nine wanted the powers of the nine bijuu. But they needed to release them to do this. They were each shunned from there villages. But were able to join together, and began to practice forbidden jutsu. In one long winter, they hid, and sculpted this cave. In it they did died, but new life had been created, and it was here that there children had succeeded them and eventually, managed to summon the nine legendary Bijuu. After over two hundred years, a mini civilization had been formed in this very cave, and each person worshipped us. In return for the use of our power, they would feed and make sacrifices to us." **

"Well... what ever happened to them? They couldn't have just disappeared."

"**One day, the nine of us realized that we each did nothing but sit in these rooms. Sure we had been worshipped, but we were prisoners here. So a good thousand years ago, the one, and two tailed demons, killed them all."**

"Wow. Just like that?"

"**Yes Kit."**

"How long will you keep me in here?"

"**You want your vixen back don't you**." The Kyuubi asked

"Wait.... what?"

"**You want the lavender eyed girl back, yes?"**

"What does that have to do with anything I just had asked?!"

"**Just answer me."** The Kyuubi requested.

"(long sigh) Hai. I do."

"**You will stay here until I have fully trained you with the original nine spirits of the Samuyami."**

With this said, nine ghosts (_**think those ghosts from the lord of the rings except with samurai armor) **_came from the walls, and surrounded me.

"What a day, my entire body hurts." I groaned.

"Every part of your body h'm? So that's what you and Juugo were doing during our break." Suigetsu stated with a laugh.

"Do you mind telling me what you and Karin were doing last night? I couldn't sleep due to all the noise." Juugo said

Suigetsu and Karin just glared.

"Whatever Juugo -you annoying little pest-, I've got things to do, try not to be late again tomorrow, okay little Hyuga."

"Okay...I guess..."

"Um, what should I do for the next few hours? I mean, it is about 5:00..." Juugo asked

"Well maybe you and I can, I don't know, hang out in my room for a little while."

"Why not mine?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of hearing those noises you were talking about."

"Oh well, I-I guess, I mean if you want, that is."

"Sure."

_We both walked over into my room. Fitting one is easy, but having the both of us in here makes it seem a little too cozy. I can tell we're both very tense. I guess he knows it's a very awkward situation we're in as well. We pretty much just sat twiddling our thumbs. Until at one point his hand just happened to cross over to mine. I blushed and pulled back. _

"I um... how about we, uh, watch a little TV...." I said nervously.

"Oh, sure."

_I turned on the television, and apparently a sex movie was on.... a big time, hardcore, doggy style scene. I ran to the TV to try and block the picture._

"I swear I had no idea why that was on, really.... hehe." I told him very fast. Even though I kinda sorta.... did put it there.... hehe...

Juugo just laughed. "You don't need to lie. Most of us have ours set on that channel too." He said.

"I have a little Saki if you would like some." I said, attempting to change the subject.

"Where did you find the time to sneak in Saki?"

"Hyuga's can drink from once there fifteen. After that we always have a bottle on us."

"Well I'd love some. Thank you."

_I went over and searched my (few) belongings and found a large bottle of Saki. I snagged a couple of cups and brought them over to him and poured him and me a glass. He had been pretending that he wasn't watching the TV but I could tell he was. It lured me to it as well so I can't complain._

"Now what would a good girl like you, put on a bad thing like this?" Juugo questioned, sipping his drink.

"I lived through puberty being deprived of any wanted social and sexual contact. You can't blame me. Hell, I only had my first kiss a couple days ago."

"Well.... I see your problem."

"Oh really, what's that?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're too restrained. You got to break out of your old habits and live a little. Do the unexpected. Become your opposite. And have a hell of a time doing it."

"I am not restrained. I am very spontaneous." I said sounding somewhat chuffed.

"Oh yeah, sure. I believe you one hundred percent." Juugo said sardonically.

_I nudged him in the side a little. Apparently this Saki was running through me faster than the wind can travel_. _**(Metaphor....I think)**__Oh well, I don't know why the hell I should even care. At least I'm having a good time. What's the worst that could happen?_

_We finished watching that movie. It even actually had a pretty good story line. Two Romeos one Juliet. She loves them equally, but in her heart knows she should go with the one she's known her whole life, instead of the one she's just met. Sounds oddly familiar... who knows. I don't know anyone who has as much sex as the people in the movie so I guess it doesn't really matter right? Plus that threesome scene was, well.... what girl would sleep with the two guys that would try and kill each other if they had the chance. Weird...._

"I'm going to get ready for bed, okay Juugo-kun." I said walking into the bathroom. I dressed myself in a more appropriate (and revealing) attire and walked out back into my little room. Only to find Juugo fell asleep already, on my bed nonetheless. I decided I would just crash in his room, but when I walked in..... Let's just say if the smell didn't kill you, the bugs would. I immediately turned around and ran into my room. I don't care if I sleep near him. I'm too drunk to care. As long as I don't have to sleep in bugtopia I'm fine....

_**The Romeo-Juliet thing was a hint. The three some idea is just something I threw in. If you want to see a JuugoxHinataxNaruto three ways... (o.O) I will, but that's you, the people's, sole decision. But it still is a Naruhina Story, so don't worry. **__  
_


	10. Drink Me!

_**Happy tenth chapter! First time I ever made it this far with a story, and I promise there will be a lot more in store. Let's start off with Kiba and Myra shall we? ;p  
**_

Myra woke up slowly, she looked around rather curiously as she realized she was on top of Kiba. She, drearily nudged him a little, and slowly, he opened his eyes. But when he finally was completely conscious, he looked at her and vexation had been spotted in his eyes.

"What's a... what's wrong, with a, you?" Myra slurred

"Well, you practically had pulled my briefs off and... stimulated me. Then, you grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go."

"(small gasp) I-I certainly didn't mean it, I, well... I'm so used to sleeping next to my pet.... I um.... sorry...." She sputtered out.

'Look, if you plan on doing it again, you'd better be on your knees."

"Perv." She said getting up; or trying to anyway. Once standing, the Karite apparently had tripped over air and landed with a loud thud.

Kiba laughed and stood up as well. "Whatever twinkle toes, I'm getting dressed in here. And as punishment for me getting blue balls.... so are you."

"That's a very, kinda, sucky punishment ya know. Why should I care if you see me nude?"

"I'm a stranger-ish psycho maniac rapist, remember." He said, mimicking her voice.

"Strangers are the friendliest of people." She said biting her bottom lip slightly. In an unhurried manner she turned away from him, and removed her shorts, with Kiba watching attentively. Even slower she takes of the fishnet shirt she wore. She turned back toward him and gave him a sadistic smile. Then she pushed right past him and headed for the bathroom.

"And where do you think you're going." He asked.

"I left all of my clothes in your bathroom." She said, her smile turning evil.

"A strip tease (Long sigh). You could at the least take off something!"

"Tough luck."

"You're one twistedly evil, individual." He mumbled. "I mean, you got some sorta eye thing like Hinata right; and you can stare at me without clothes, but you won't let me see the parts of skin I wanna see."

"If you wanna see 'em, then you can, a come in here and get me."

"My you're being a little.... over friendly. Are you like this with every guy you meet?" He asked. "If yes, then you're a slut you know."

"Surprisingly, you're the only guy I'd do this too. Just guess you're special. Or I'm drunk...."

"How did you get drunk!?" Kiba asked

"I sniped some Saki off of that red eyed chick that brought me here."

"And it's only starting to affect you now?"Kiba asked

"So I take it you think it's a bad thing...."

"Sorta."

"Would I a, offered ya to come in here if I wasn't?"She said slyly.

"Touché." He said moving closer.

"So you gonna come in here or I am gonna get dressed all alone."

Kiba walked in and pushed her against the bathroom wall. "You know, I'm technically taking big time advantage of you. You're not going to hold it against me are you?"

"The only thing I'll be holding against you, is my body." She whispered. (Cheesy, I know. But that's what you'd expect outta a drunk person.)

He looked at her. She defiantly couldn't have saki, period. But if he was going to get sex outta it at some point, he'd leave it. Just as long as she couldn't tell he was a virgin. Sure he had a couple of good times. He even almost slept with Ino at one point. But he never got laid. Not even a blowjob. But she somehow managed to get drunk. So, she probably wouldn't even remember.....

He gives her another look, and dives into a kiss. He could tell it wasn't her first. She was far too experienced for it to be a first kiss. Then again, just because she said she was a virgin, meant nothing. His kisses crept further down her neck and continued to slip down her body further. She gasped only slightly as he unhooked her black and red, silk bra. His kisses went down to her collar bone and finally to her right breast. She moaned in delight and her hand crept down to his manhood, and she began to playfully tug down his briefs. He sucked and playfully nibbled lightly on her breast, creating a form of dull pain stimuli, which she enjoyed to high extents. Causing her hand to grasp him and slowly move up his shaft, he became hard-on instantly. She moaned slightly louder as he used his right hand to rub her other breast. He switched and repeated his acts on the other side of her chest. He looked back at her.

Slowly she sunk down onto her knees and began to rub him a little faster, using more pressure. She moved her head closer to his member and began to lick the tip. He shuttered at the gesture, but was filled with intense pleasure at the same time. She knew exactly what to do as she began to give him head, and was probably going for a good deep throat very soon. But a feeling of remorse came through him. He knew he was taking advantage of the poor girl. She was, at one point, in the same family situation as Hinata, and now he was having her do this. Not to mention she was younger than him. It made him feel terrible, enough that, he had even lost is erection. She looked at him puzzled as she came back up.

"As much as we both don't want it to stop, the point of changing your clothes is to put more on, not to take more off. And not do this." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice

She sighed and looked up at him with pleading eyes. But she knew his intentions.

"Besides, it would be somewhat awry for us to be doing such things since we just met. Let's wait a little before we advance. Maybe I can take you out to dinner H'm?" Kiba said simply

She sighed and began to put her clothes on. "I should of figured, I um, sorry again. It's just a small problem I, it's just, (sigh) never mind."

"You can... you can tell me."

"It's sorta another long story."

"We got time; Hell, I'm already late."

"Well I, to make it shorter. My mother was murdered. In front of my eyes, and I almost died too. I was frightened, confused, and only semi- conscious. After that I was always afraid. I hated being alone. I was the only vampyre in my clan; that was afraid of the darkness. My insecurity led to more weakness, and I was never able to fight properly; I was too unstable. Until, I started that training with my brother and closest cousin. Sex is a number one way to express ones love. I trained because; I needed to know I wasn't alone. And now I haven't any of my family members around, so I used you. You never took advantage of me, I did it to you."

"I never thought.... its okay. I egged you on. C'mon, let's go get a little something to eat."

"I can't. I'm feeling a little tired all of a sudden. Besides I wouldn't like any of the foods here."

"Well, what would you like?" He asked.

She turned up, "You."

"Wha-"

Myra pressed him into the wall before he could finish, and brought her sharp canines to the left side of his neck. He gasped for breath slightly as she bit down onto him hard, and began to lap up the blood that was spewing from the newfound wound. The veins in his entire body began to protrude, and he became very pale. She licked the blood one last time, and let him drop to the floor. The heiress then walked outside of the bathroom, and headed for his kitchen to start a breakfast.

* * *

Hinata awoke drearily the next morning. Juugo was clinging to her like white on rice. (_**Simile**_) She shoved him off and began headed to the bathroom. After this she returned to the room to see Juugo up and ready.

"How are ya?"

"My head hurts like hell." She replied.

"Well, we better get going it's.... Shit its ten o clock!" He yelled.

"Well, we're already two hours late. Doesn't really matter now does it." She mumbled sitting on the bed, turning on the TV. A kissing scene, so far anyway....

"Guess not. So what'll we do in the mean time?"

"Cleaning your room is at the top of my list." She said with a hint of agitation.

"Oh, you uh, saw that....hehe."

"I fear so. How can you live in that filth?"

"Easy."

She gave him a look, and got up. "You know, I think I'll go out and practice with them."

"Why have you always said 'practice' h'm? Why can't you just say training?"

Hinata cringed at the very mention of the word. A rush of memory flew into her, and she felt weak once more. "I-It's um, an uh, f-family issue." She stuttered coldly.

"Oh. Sorry I just didn't know. It's hard to understand when you really never had a family."

She looked up at him. "I didn't mean it that way. If I said anything to-"

"Just drop it."

"But-"

He shot her a look. Something resembling the first look he gave her in the torture rooms underneath the hospital. It was a look of anger and lust. He stood up, his body tense; his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly, and bravely, Hinata walked toward him. The muscles in his arms budged and he became slightly red. He was fighting, but what? Now inches away from him, she moved her hand up to his cheek and caressed him. His face was filled with stolidity, and that alone. He still fought. Hinata's hand pulled away from him. And she turned around, sorrow striking through her. Juugo grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her toward him, she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

He threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He made sure he positioned so that she couldn't move. He dove into a kiss, holding only lustful desire. He was about to reach over and unzip her jacket when Sasuke opened the door. He looked at them.

He smiled at how his plan was setting into motion. "My, my, my; what do we have here? Couldn't have saved it for a love hotel h'm?

_**Ultra, Mega, Sorry it's sooooooooooo short, but I was thinking on putting the cave stuff all into the next chapter.**_

_**Also someone had asked what the douin that I VERY LOOSELY based this story on, It's called Kohona's Charm its on (www) . doujin-moe . (us)  
**_


	11. Change Me

Hinata turned up to look at Sasuke. "This isn't what it looks like. Honestly." She pleaded shoving Juugo off of her. He, in turn rolled his eyes.

"Juugo, come with me." Sasuke commanded. Juugo looked up at him coldly. "Now." The Uchiha finished. Juugo stopped while walking through the door, just to look at Hinata. She skittered backwards slightly.

As the boys walked out, Hinata headed for the door slowly, and began to carefully press her ear against it. She had unable to hear what they had been saying, but it sounded as though Sasuke had been raising his voice. She locked her door and slowly made it too her bed and sighed as she sat down. She looked around for one of her belongings. Then she spots it, next to her bed, is a small spiral notebook; black, with a picture of the _Karite_ Clan's emblem on it. She picked it up, and scanned through it.

Her eyes slowly read each page. Looking into the life of a girl she once knew. Of a girl she once was. The handwriting, entirely in cursive, and the neatest ever seen. All of which, had been written in a glittery lavender pen. Each page was so unique, each filled with a new hope or despair. Almost every page contained the name _Naruto_ written at least once. And a couple pages had nothing but that name.

She stopped, and stared at one particular page,

_Dear Diary,_

_It had happened a few days ago. The final rounds of the Chunin Exams. I wasn't able to compete; I had lost to Neji in the second rounds. But while Neji advanced, so did Naruto-Koi. Those two are going to be the very first match. I am so fearful though; that, Naruto will get injured. Neji is so strong, and so cruel, Naruto could end up wounded for life. I stood behind a training post, thirty minutes before the match, figuring out whether I should go or not. But then, Naruto had come. I was so nervous. But, after a relatively small chat, I told him of my love... sort of._

_I had told him, that I had "looked up" to him because of how hard he trained, because of how he never gave up, because of his positivity. He was surprised, but, I don't believe that it was because he had realized my more intimate feelings for him, but more of a, 'someone cares' kind of shock. He vowed to me he would win. I sighed and smiled as Naruto left. Then he had yelled back to me, I like people like you. Like me? He liked me! It isn't much, but it's a start._

_I went inside the gates of where the final rounds were held and looked for a seat. When I sat next to Kiba I glanced toward the section the contained all the higher ups. I looked at my father and Hanabi watching, and shuttered at seeing him. I wanted Naruto to win, but if Neji lost, the both of him, and father would take there anger on me. But still, inside, I cheered for Naruto-Koi_

_. Once the match began Naruto had a strong start, he was able to even fool Neji using his shadow clones. But once Neji used 64 palms, I thought it was over. I couldn't tell though. I became so worried about Naruto, I reopened my internal wounds._

_I still don't know how the fight went, since I just woke up. Although, I was informed that while sleeping, an entire attack against the village had been started and finished and that I was lying on the ground the whole time. Why must I always miss all the interesting things...?_

She read it over and over; trying to remember. She had all her memories stored in a book, and yet she still had no access to them. In her frustration she slammed the book on her bed. Her fists were clenched, and her Byakugan had activated itself. Angrily, she grabbed the book and opened it to the next available blank page. She grabbed a pen of dark, blood red ink, and started to weave the tail of her new life.

_Dear__** Damned **__Diary__**,**_

_**My **__life__** has **__spiraled__** downward. **__In__** da **__past__** two **__weeks__**, I **__almost__** got **__raped__** 2x, **__by__** 3 **__different__** men. **__2__** of **__witch__** partially **__succeeded__** in **__screwing__** meh. **__Hooeva__** invented **__anal__** positions **__gonna__** burn **__en__** hell. **__Den__** 2 **__make__** iht **__fucking__** better, **__my__** body **__tried__** 2 **__kill__** itself **__and__** I **__got__** amnesia. **__Da__** only **__good__** thing **__dat__** happened **__waz__** wen **__Naruto__** took **__meh__** in **__4__** a **__while__**. Dat **__didn't__** last **__long__** 'cause **__den__** I **__got__** kidnapped **__bi__** some **__weird__** ppl. **__It__** waz **__Sasuke's__** new **__crew__**; A **__bunch__** of **__losers__** 2. **__Wateva__** tho, **__dat__** don't **__matter__**, 'cept **__dis__** 1 **__loser__** dat **__haz__** spiked **__hair__** waz **__1__** ov **__da__** ppl **__hoo__** tried **__2__** fuck **__me__**. U **__can__** guess **__da__** uder **__2__**. Sasgay **__just__** dragged **__him__** out. **__I__** don't **__no__** any **__more__**. Iht like da hole worlds out ta get meh.**_

The Hyuga looked at her work. It resembled who she was becoming. She grinned in a warped manner as she watched some of the ink blot and drop down the page. It resembled blood. It reminded her of a killer. Her smile, still twisted, remained; she liked the new person she was becoming. And once she fully became this person, the first thing she was going to do, was murder every member of her clan, or at least the main branch men. She would keep Neji just to use his seal to make him suffer. She lied down as she began to craft her devious plan.

* * *

Kiba woke up drearily. Upon looking around, he found he was lying on his bathroom floor. He got up and felt a throbbing sensation in his neck. He looked in the mirror to see to bleeding dots. "Man that chick leaves one hell of a hickey. "He muttered heading for his bedroom. He looked around for her. He thought she already left and shrugged. So put on his clothes and walked into the living room. Then he smelled something. He began to sniff the air and wander around his house until he walked into his kitchen. Myra put down two breakfast plates; bacon, eggs, and toast. He looked at food and pointed to himself. She giggled slightly and nodded. Both people sat down and began to eat.

"You weren't really drunk, were you?" Kiba said.

"I actually am, ain't from that creepy red eyed chick though."

"Where'd you get drunk then?" Kiba asked.

"I got thirsty last night, and what I thought was punch was red cooking wine."

Kiba laughed and continued eating. Maybe this girl was really worth it. She loves dogs, is an excellent cook, and literally needs him just so she won't be alone. Plus she is hot as hell, and gives the best blowjob ever. Who could argue with a girl like that? So what if she's a vampire and Kiba's technically a were-wolf. Those kinds of things always get along just fine, right?

* * *

The nine spirits surrounded me. Each held a different colour of armour. But all were just bones and rotted ghostly flesh.

"_Greetings Boy, I am Akio, the first Samuyami. I am the worshiper of the God of Wind, Shikaku. Due to your wind chakra, I will be you first instructor."_

"Who are the others?" I questioned.

"_Asami, worshiper of Nekomata. Isao worshiper of Isonade. Kaoru, worshiper of Sokou. Shiori worshiper of Houkou. Ryuu worshiper of Raijuu. Iwao Worshiper of Kaku. Chie worshiper of Yamata no Orochi. And lastly, Takeo worshiper of Kyuubi."_

"And you're all going to train me?"

"_Eventually, yes. You will receive training from us all. But as warning, be aware of Asami. Two tails over there isn't fond of the Kyuubi." _Akio said laughing.

"Can't you all just train me in one go? I have a damsel I distress, that I need to rescue."

"_She will have to wait. The exit has been sealed; it will not open until you are truly ready."_

"I really hate you." I said looking up at the Kyuubi. "And you really need a bath." I murmured walking away from him.

"_Come we must start."_

"Now, I just woke up like thirty minutes ago, and I'm already plunging into the underworld."

"_Not at all. You won't see the underworld until Nibi gets you. She's the god of darkness."_

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"_Come with me." _Akio requested once more.

I roll my eyes follow him. He leads me through the caves into a back room, it contains books and scroll and all sorts of the thing. I looked around and then looked at him.

"_First you must study the nine bijuu."_

"What main subjects."

"_Everything. Powers, location, number of wins and losses, elements. Everything you can learn will be useful."_

"Even the diet?"

"_That's important too."_

"What about sex life?"

"_Um.... well I suppose that is... uh, important too I guess... But don't study anything but sexual attitudes. I will force you to stay here longer."_

"Awesome, Bijuu porn. Any books on two and nine tails getting it on."

"_They hate each other."_

"If you're horny enough you'll screw anything, no?"

"_Just start reading." _

"You don't need to get all defensive about it. Geez..."

I walked toward one of the shelves. I figured if I were to start reading, it might as well be from the beginning. I pulled out a dusty old scroll and began to read it.

_In the ancient times, each elemental god was sealed into an elemental shrine. Out of the 9 Bijuu, 5 of them were elemental gods, those being Shikaku, of the Wind; Kyuubi, of Fire; Isonade, of Water; Raijuu, of Lightning, and Kaku of Earth._

_In the Legend of the Tailed Beasts, the 5 elemental gods were sealed with instruments called "The Tools of Power" (__法器__). Not all of them are known, and their translation may be not accurate, but all resemble a type of varied container (kettle, prison, altar, etc.)_

_Now, these so-called "Tools of Power" descend from the "Eight Immortals" from the Chinese mythology. They're deities who transfer their individual energy to each "Tool of Power", that is able to give life or destroy evil. Together, the eight tools are called "Covert Eight Immortals" (__暗八仙__); _

_Continuing the Elemental Shrine story:_

_There were respective shrines dedicated to these elemental Bijuu scattered between the villages, being the Fire shrine the strongest. Although, even while the Bijuu are sealed within sleeping the, shines keep releasing spiritual energy; this power from the 5 shrines goes into the Five-Tails: Houkou. Him, with each tail containing a different element._

_After Yamata no Orochi got the legendary sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi from the Kusanagi Clan, the eight tails had defeated Nekomata and Houkou._

_Yamata no Orochi then proceeded to release a tremendous amount of dark power to awaken the five elemental Bijuu, that were sealed in the 5 shrines, with the purpose of bringing chaos between worlds._

_It ended up fighting the one deserving of the title "King of Bijuu": Kyuubi no Youko. It has an unending amount of chakra, and because of that, Yamata no Orochi was defeated._

H'm this is starting to get kinda boring.... maybe I should work on something more relevant to me. Like... I know... I'll research a scroll on the Kyuubi! That'll at the very least be a little more entertaining than this crap... So In turn, I get up and search through the scrolls. There are ones on each of the Bijuu. Some are entirely origin, some are journals. Finally, on the top shelf of the center bookcase, I find a gleaming red scroll with black characters. I open it,

_Bijuu number Nine_

_九尾 __九尾の妖狐 –_

_Full Name: Kyuubi no Youko_

This is a bijuu that takes the shape of a nine-tailed fox. Its body has a pure red fur. Matching his fire element. The Kyuubi happens to be the strongest of them bijuu. And the reason he is so powerful is rather simple, Kyuubi has an unlimited amount of power, earning him the "King of Bijuu" title. This ultimate power is generated by Kyuubi's Fire Seal, and as a result, when the Kyuubi endured his hundred year battle with Yamata no Orochi, the eight tails becomes exhausted; while Kyuubi continues to stand, able to fight.

Because it has never actually been defeated by any other youkai, its total strength is unable to estimate. Its abilities are incredible though. His tails are able create massive cyclones simply by spinning them rapidly, and Kyuubi proceeds to rip and tear its enemies with his deadly claws, and sharp teeth. At the same time his fur may actually shoot fireballs similar to meteorites endlessly, instantly destroying not only villages but everything around him. In the ancient Bijuu wars, a challenge results in Houkou being severely wounded, and Nekomata nearly dying. (But ending up being rescued by her master, Shinigami) Yamata no Orochi depended on the Kusanagi no Tsurugi to fight Kyuubi, but was defeated and the sword received a cracked hole, courtesy of this kitsune.

The Kyuubi is an intelligent demon that is capable of speech and has a scathing, sadistic personality. However he has also a sense of fairness and sarcastic honour. Another thing to note, is that due to his fox-like nature his is incredibly cunning and smart.

In unclear whereabouts, Kyuubi continues to kill all the people on his way to find the one who had awakened him, and the one who managed to seal him in previous time. Yamata no Orochi, although hadn't told the Fox that it was he, the eight tail himself who had brought the nine tails back to the surface.

**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Battled 4 times; All of them victories

**Wins****：** Nekomata, Houkou, Raijuu, Yamata no Orochi  
**Ability:** Fire element attacks, Flaming claws, and other things depicted above  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 1st  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****：** 1st  
**Symbolic Element****：** Fire (God of Fire)  
**Origin / Discovered in****：** Hidden Altar of Gods in Kobe

_**As a warning, the next about Idk, five chapters are going to have only scroll readings like this whenever we go onto Naruto in the cave. And yes, Hinata is becoming apathetic and evil. (how about a SPOILER?!?! ((SPOILER Warning)) Will Hinata's newfound hate eventually lead to the demise of all she had ever loved. And Why would I bring something so unimportant like a simple diary. plus CAN YOU EVEN GET DRUNK FROM COOKING WINE?!?!?!?!?  
**_


	12. Cut Me

_**There are like nine Bijuu worshipers, so I'm going to make a list of them at the end of the chapter, 'cause after a while it can get confusing.....**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hinata's diary, once a den of safety and peace for her sweetest memories, now a hovel for the cruel thoughts and unspeakable deeds her mind has begun to create. What it holds was solely up to her newly warped imagination. Her hand, now soiling the pages with wickedness, and blood. Well, blood red ink. Until though, the heiress' pen ran out of the precious liquid. She sought out for something to write her thoughts down with. But alas, all she found was a black feather. She sat down upon her bed and looked at it. It had the medieval style to it. Perhaps, it was even elegant, in a way. She would be delighted to use it. If only it had contained ink. But this thought, is where the fun began. A twisted smile slithered on her face, distorting it greatly.

She grabbed an empty container, resembling an inkpot, and grabbed a kunai from the opposing side of the room. She looked at the underside of her arm for a moment, her face, blank, yet at the same time curious. She placed the tool next to her wrist, and tilted her head slightly, as if to show her growing wonder. She applied the tiniest amount of pressure. Causing a delightful tingle to race through her wrist. Her head arched back slightly and her eyes were closed, with her mouth slightly open. Showing her state of bliss. She looked down at cut, a perfect line of blood bloomed from the injury; the line then began to grow, and bubble up slightly. She smiled as she watched it, until a final rush came, as the bubble broke, and the blood traveled from her wrist, into the ink bottle. It slowly began to fill.

And once filled, she placed it aside, and looked at her other wrist, clean and pure. This did not please the heiress. She took the blade to it and was about to form a few new lines. That is, until a new idea popped into the girl's scarred mind. She took the weapon and began to carve a symbol into her wrist. It was the symbol of the Hyuga clan. She moaned very quietly as the bliss hit her full force once more. Then looked at her art. The symbol of her family, with blood coming down it. Curiously, she brought her mouth up to it, and tasted it. Pure, red, and tasty. She lapped up what came from the symbol, some of it, dripping from the corner of her mouth, onto one of the pages of her diary. She looked at the page for a small moment. Reading, where most of the small portion of blood landed.

_For the first time, I feel as though, I am free to do as I wish. For the first time, I feel as though I have a reason to continue, and not slip away into oblivion. For the first time, I can say, I think I love Naruto....Koi..._

After which, the Hyuga promptly fainted.....

* * *

After finishing what was one of the tastiest breakfasts Kiba had ever eaten, he dressed himself, and helped Myra as well. Without getting distracted this time. Although, Myra once more made an attempt. They each walked outside, Myra clinging to Kiba to keep herself from tripping over air again. He walked over to where his team and Neji were standing. Kurenai looked at the both of them, curiously.

"Interesting pet you have there Kiba" Mrs. Sarutobi said angrily.

"I told you. You owe me fifty ryo." Shino declared.

"God damn it. I'm even worse at winning bets than Tsunade...." Kurenai uttered

"What's this?" Kiba said questionably.

"Obviously, Shino made a bet against Kurenai to see whether or not; your house containing a single bed might make us become an item when we return here the next day..." Myra said adjusting her glasses.

"(cough, cough) NERD (cough, cough)"

"I heard that Neji." She growled.

"Now's not the time you two. We need to start a search for Hinata."

"Do we have to....?" Myra sighed

"Yes we have to. Now look, we're going to request an Anbu from-"

"If you were going to get an Anbu why am I here?!"

"'Cause I want you here." Kiba whispered pulling her closer to him by her waist.

"All of you be quiet!" Kurenai snapped.

"........."

"Now, as I was saying, we are requesting Anbu from the Hokage and we're going to start a-"

All of a sudden Myra's body had a muscle spasm and pulled away from Kiba. Her body stood completely erect, while her eyes closed tight and her mouth opened slightly. She was directed toward the northeast section of the village

"Myra, are you okay?" Kiba said looking at her. She didn't move, but her eyes opened. "Myra?" He began to move his hand in front of her face. Still, nothing. He looked down, blood; it was dripping from her arm and a bit of it trickled from her mouth. She collapsed. Kiba practically jumped to catch her as she fell backwards. Her body was limp, and extremely cold. Like if she weren't alive. Kiba would have thought that too, if it weren't for the slow steady rise and fall of her chest. Kiba grabbed her arm, and looked at her wrist. He jerked back slightly. The others surrounded him. He showed them what was carved into her wrist. They all (even Shino) gasped. It was the symbol of the Hyuga clan.

* * *

"I read two whole scrolls, can I read some bijuu porn now; I found a good one with Nibi (Nekomata) and Orochi (Hachimata)"

Just then two giggling girls appear from thin air. Chie (Orochi worshiper) and Asami (Nibi worshiper)

"Huh? What are you two doing here?"

"Why are you being ssssuch a bad boy? Do you really need demon porn to ssssatissssfy yoursssself?" Chie whispered.

"Especially when you have us." Asami purred.

"I hate to say it ladies but I'm not into Necrophilia."

"But were not dead."

"When we were ssssummoned unto this world once more. We became assss (as not ass) youthful and alive assss you." Chie said toying with his zipper jacket.

"We can please you more than any old book can....."

"Oh shit....um...... I hate to say it, but you girls aren't my type."

"Well you're ourssss. Hot, young, full of..."

"Chakra" Asami finished

Chie climbed on top of him, when suddenly a new figure appeared in the room.

"You both hath had your fun. Leave the boy in peace."

Asami and Chie looked up at him and sighed. Then disappeared. The man walked over to Naruto and helped him up.

"Come hither."

"...."

"I've spoken unto thee; dost thou not hear me...?"

"I heard ya.... I just don't remember who you are...."

"I am Takeo, worshiper of Kyuubi no Youko."

"Worshiper or tolerate-or?" Naruto mumbled.

"A man with strength can thole some obstacles." Takeo said with a laugh.

"At least someone knows my pain...."

"Holder of the King of bijuu-"

"Just call me Naruto. That title is a little long." Naruto complained.

"Of course. Naruto read-eth these two scrolls."

"What are they of?"

"Hachimata and Nekomata. So that thou may be more prepared when those wenches try to feed-eth on thee's chakra again."

"When thou finishes, he shalt receive his requested scroll." Takeo assured.

Naruto turns around to see a scroll on Nibi and Kyuubi. The scroll he's wanted since he was shoved in this room. We smiled deviously, and began to read.

_Bijuu number Two._

_二尾 __貓又 _

_Full name: Nekomata_

_(Also known as: Nibi)_

Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts： Nekomata is a bijuu in the form of cat, and possesses the power of death. This Bijuu lives in a place called "Forest of Death" (literally) in Hokkaido, to the north. His (or more commonly her) appearance is a black cat monster (depicted with huge, black angel wings). She's the Death God's pet. Nekomata feeds on dead people's spirits, and can summon these to fight for him. She uses a third eye at the top of her head to consume the spirits.

Trying to dominate her enemies, Nekomata forms an alliance with Houkou, and attacks Kyuubi. They have a disastrous defeat, and Nekomata is rescued by the Death God, escaping death by a hair's breadth. Nekomata ends up killed by Kyuubi later, and in that instant her spirit is summoned by the Death God. The body was kept in a shrine in the Forest of Death, sealed by the Death God himself.

Nibi's power to take possession of cats was well known among people and in fear of having their cats turned into the monster; they cut its tails to prevent the transformation when the time came – a bifurcation. By gesturing with its tail (and walking erect) the bijuu can control it. Nekomata can animate and control the dead to do her bidding, which was another reason to remove its tail so when the pet died, it couldn't return. Although Nekomata being a cat, usually she made them the dead dance for her own amusement. When in possession of another cat though, sometimes it eats its owner, and then changes into a human appearance, waiting for the next opportunity. Originally Nekomata only ate the people it hated, but the more wicked the person was, the crueler the cat became. This went on for so long, that at one point, when it sees a person, Nekomata won't differ the bad and good anymore, and injures the person as much as it can. There is also a good Nekomata in the legend that often turns into a young girl's appearance to approach society; with a very docile nature, likes eating fish, has a beautiful body and likes depending upon others. Sometimes this dependence was mainly to seduce men for there Chakra. Although, it could have also been that the cat had an active sexual life. Although, most of the time when Nekomata takes shape of a human, the Nibi's appearance becomes of an old woman, that displays bad habits in public and always has an air of dread around her; which if around people for an extended period can cause disease and pestilence.

Nekomata can also do other magic, but their most well-known and common power is that of animating the dead and manipulating them to whatever ends the particular Nekomata wishes. Nekomata being a cat demon, needs the same things a cat would need; she must be appeased by attention, food, and respect, (yay no litter box) and while many are fickle and turn their attention at a moment's notice, Nekomata does not tend to forget when she is insulted and by whom; this youkai generally can hold a grudge for a while. To gain revenge, Nekomata usually controlled the tormentors' dead relatives, haunting them until the Nekomata was appeased with food, apologies and attention.

**Ability: Death; may control deceased person's spirits as well as different dark beasts**

**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****： ****Battled 3 times; 2 Wins, 1 Loss.**

**Wins****： ****Kaku, Isonade**

**Losses****： ****Kyuubi**

**Bijuu Strength Ranking****： ****4th**

**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****： ****8th**

**Symbolic Element****： ****Darkness (God of Darkness)**

**Origin / Discovered in****： ****Hokkaido's "Forest of Devils" (Different from Forest of Death)**

Naruto opens another scroll containing Orochi's information.

_Bijuu number eight_

_八尾 __八岐大蛇 – _

_Full name: Yamata no Orochi_

_(Also known as Hachimata)_

Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts： Yamata no Orochi is a Snake bijuu. It has crimson red eyes, eight heads and eight tails (also depicted to having trees and vines growing around them) and has the power of the Demon world, a symbol of evil. Each head of Yamata no Orochi represents a symbol: Soul, Ghost, Evil, Devil, Monstrous, Kill, The Afterworld and Death.

Its powers were originally weak, until the members of the Kusanagi clan, when attacking the creature acted carelessly, using the legendary sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Author's note: That's the name of Orochimaru's sword in the series). Because of that, as a consequence, Yamata no Orochi takes the sword from them, absorbing the power contained inside, and becoming an incredibly powerful creature, and finally storing it in its body.

With the new power, Yamata no Orochi releases an insane amount of dark energy, awakening the other Bijuu and becoming arrogant. Yamata no Orochi proceeds to defeat many of the Bijuu, but when it battles with Kyuubi, it is defeated. The cause of this is simple: Kyuubi has an unlimited amount of power, making even a hole in the Kusanagi sword. As this happens, it shows how tremendously powerful Kyuubi is, deserving of the "King of Bijuu" title. Not even Sarutobi and Enma (I'm not sure how those two are into the legend but they're there) could scratch the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. (Author's note: That makes connections to the Oro x Sandaime battle)

Legend also depicted it as having a power able to rival Kyuubi's [in quality], but the fact is, Yamata no Orochi's does have a limit.

Yamata no Orochi awaits a genius of the Yagami (NOT the Kanji of Yagami from Death Note, but Yagami as in Eight Gods: 八神) clan, which is the arch enemy of the Kusanagi clan. The purpose is to awake it [Yamata no Orochi], in order to fight Kyuubi again.

Since Yamata no Orochi's power inherits in the Yagami Clan, if the heir appears as the first genius in 1000 years that is able to awake Yamata no Orochi's ability, it will be completely restored. Once the process is done, the genius with such crucial task will be destroyed due to the true body of Yamata no Orochi resurfacing, which has an all-new power. It won't be found before the decisive battle with Kyuubi, and will be able to kill no matter of thing, destroy any type of place, and attain infinite vision (as Kyuubi has). The core of Yamata no Orochi's power is in a kind of forbidden sealing jutsu. As soon as the Yagami clan heir comprehends enough of it, a bigger, much stronger power will surface in the grasp of Yamata no Orochi.

Japanese Myth Appearance: A super Snake of Eight heads and eight tails, attached to a single body. Has a deep brown color. It definitely is the biggest bijuu - the length of it is over eight mountains. Originally, it was weaker than Houkou and Nekomata; however, that was 1000 years before a brave warrior tried defeating it with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. In the process, the sword's power is absorbed instead by Yamata no Orochi, thus greatly expanding his power. He continues though to be able to use freely the sword in his belly.

There is the story of the killing of the Eight-Headed Serpent by Susano. According to the legend, a local town had been living in fear of the Serpent, each year on the fifteenth night during a full moon, an arrow would be put unto the house of a virgin, and the townspeople had to sacrifice the young girl each year to keep it appeased. Ninety Nine years of sacrifice later, Lord Susano's soon to be wife had an arrow appear on her house. Immediately he sprung into action and became determined to slay the beast. He exterminated the serpent by serving it alcohol, and then cutting off its heads while it was intoxicated. Between the Kagura performances, this one is the most famous. (_**Authors note: this bit here made the awesome video game Okami for Wii :) **_As this story states, for ninety nine years this bijuu had a fresh virgin each and every year, and being a snake and all, well, its pretty clear on how active this creatures' sexual life was.

**Ability: The legendary sword: Kusanagi no Tsurugi; summoning of evil spirits**

**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****： ****Battled 5 times; 4 Wins, 1 Losses**

**Wins****： ****Shukaku, Isonade, Kaku, Raijuu**

**Losses****： ****Kyuubi**

**Bijuu Strength Ranking****： ****2nd**

**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****： ****2nd**

**Symbolic Element****： ****Devil**

**Origin / Discovered in****： ****an old battlefield in Osaka**

"Excellent. I see all thou needed was some motivation. Here you are, Naruto."

Takeo tosses the scroll towards Naruto. The Uzumaki practically dives for it and immediately begins to read it with much anticipation. He smile deviously as he found it had pictures. Takeo left the room hearing the sound of Naruto undoing his pants, and taking them off.

"If only I still had such youth....."

* * *

_**Akio guy Shukaku**_

_**Asami girl Nekomata**_

_**Isao guy Isonade**_

_**Kaoru girl Sokou**_

_**Shiori girl Houkou**_

_**Ryuu guy Raijuu**_

_**Iwao guy Kaku**_

_**Chie girl Orochi**_

_**Takeo guy Kyuubi**_

_**Keep this list at hand it's important.**_

_**Also please congratulate me for my longest chapter I've ever written so far Over 3000 words!!!! 8-)**_

_**Now, how about a kinda sorta spoiler h'm? (SPOILER WARNING (no duh)) Is Myra a more important OC than we all thought. Is her connection with Hinata deeper than we thought? Perhaps it's her vampric senses are kicking in. Or is there more? Is she a relay device. Signaling in Hinata's pain, and suddenly looking, in the direction of the Samuyami cave. And does Hinata's new thirst for blood and pain, right after Myra bit Kiba, mean something? And lastly, why is that damned diary so freakin' important?**_


End file.
